Le talisman tome 3: Et ce qu'il reste
by jwulee
Summary: COMPLÉTÉE TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE CHIPS CHALLENGE Harry doit aller passer le restant de l'été avec Rogue car il ne réussit pas à surmonter la mort de vous savez qui pas Voldemort.
1. Chapitre 1

Tome 3

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et la plupart des lieux sont la propriété de JKR, la maîtresse incontestée de Harry Potter!

L'histoire, **quant à elle est la propriété de chips Challenge**. Moi je ne suis que la traductrice de cet œuvre et je pleure tout mon âme de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi génial! J'espère que vous aimerai autant que moi!

Je tenterai de mettre une fic par semaine. **Donc à tous les lundi**. Pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent, vous savez sûrement que j'ai d'autres fics, donc je vais me concentrer d'avantage sur ces dernières. Par contre cette fic est vraiment extraordinaire. C'est le genre de fic que je lis et je me dis « merdre, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écrit! »

Harry s'assit sur son lit dans la seconde chambre de Dudley dans la demeure de Privet Drive. Il avait été retourné à chez ces gens pour y passer l'été après la mort de Sirius et aussi car il devait demeurer près de sa tante. Ils avaient été spécialement non excités de le revoir encore, puisqu'ils espéraient fortement de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il avait souhaité ne plus jamais y retourner aussi, mais au point où il en était rendu, tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver ne le dérangeait plus. C'était pratiquement mieux qu'il soit là, à cet endroit où personne ne s'occuperait de lui, où personne ne s'attendrait à ce qu'il réagisse d'une certaine manière.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était de retour chez les Dursley et il avait quitter sa chambre seulement pour se rendre à la salle de toilette. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec sa famille et ils n'avaient pas davantage envie de lui parler de toute façon. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être envahi par une cohorte de sorciers, alors une quantité suffisante de nourriture était laissée devant sa porte à tous les jours.

Harry n'avait pas envie de parler à quiconque, sauf peut-être Sirius, mais il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler. La raison pour laquelle Sirius était mort semblait plus que claire pour Harry. C'était à cause de l'incompétence de Harry. Il n'avait pas eu la discipline pour apprendre l'occlumencie. Il ne l'avait pas appris, même lorsque tout le monde avait tenté de lui dire combien il était important de l'apprendre. Il ne l'avait pas appris lorsque le professeur Rogue avait pris du temps supplémentaire pour lui enseigner. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas fait assez confiance pour lui dire la vérité et il avait complètement oublié les pouvoirs du miroir que Sirius lui avait donné.

Harry avait seulement envie de passer l'été dans sa chambre à ne rien faire. Il savait qu'il allait devoir tuer Voldemort et il espérait qu'il aurait l'occasion d'entraîner une bonne quantité de mangemorts au cours de la bataille, spécialement ceux qui étaient responsables de la mort de Sirius. Mais pour dire vrai, il savait que tout se déroulerait seulement entre lui et Voldemort. Un des deux allaient mourir. Harry pensait qu'il avait une chance. Après tout, il avait réussi à demeurer en vie jusqu'à maintenant, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais affronté Voldemort alors qu'il avait toute sa puissance. Seulement le fait de ressentir la puissance que son ennemi juré avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait momentanément possédé, seulement cela était suffisant pour que Harry comprenne que la bataille serait définitivement difficile.

Le professeur Rogue avait dit à Harry qui l'aiderait à se préparer pour la bataille finale, mais avec tout ce qui survenait, la plupart de choses dont Harry était conscient, il comprenait bien que Rogue n'aurait pas le temps. Harry savait que Rogue croirait sûrement que ce serait une perte de temps, spécialement depuis ses résultats si miteux dans les cours d'occlumencie. Rogue avait probablement raison, mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il savait que de toute manière il devait tenter sa chance. Tout le monde attendait cela de lui. Il essaierait, mais lorsque tout serait terminé, à ce moment il pourrait enfin avoir le plein contrôle de sa vie, et s'il avait envie de l'abréger à ce moment, alors il pourrait.

Harry se dirigea vers son bureau, où la dernière lettre de l'Ordre siégeait. Elle était de Rémus et elle prenait place à cet endroit depuis deux jours maintenant. Harry savait qu'il devrait répondre. Il détestait seulement prétendre que tout allait bien et qu'il avait un été tout à fait normal. Rien n'était correct. Rien ne serait plus jamais correct, maintenant. Rémus devrait pourtant être capable de comprendre, mais il ne semblait pas montrer cette capacité là. Harry prit la plume dans ses mains, écrivit une courte note et la renvoya avec son hibou. Puis il retourna vers son lit et s'y assit.

Il aurait cru qu'il se serait sentit triste pour la mort de son parrain. Il aurait cru qu'il aurait passé ses journées à pleurer. Mais au lieu de cela, il ne sentait absolument rien, un vide. Il se sentait vide, et il savait qu'une partie de lui manquait et que cette partie ne pourrait jamais être récupérée et encore moins remplacée. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Juste la sensation de vide. Juste rien. Tout ceci était suffisant pour le faire crier, mais il ne voulait pas provoquer son oncle et sa tante.

Il y a quelques nuits de cela, après qu'il s'était encore un fois réveillé juste avant d'être capable de rejoindre Sirius dans le voile, il s'était levé, avait fouillé dans sa malle à la recherche de n'importe quel objet qui aurait pu lui rappeler Sirius. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui rappeler qu'il avait déjà eu quelqu'un dans sa vie, même si cette période de temps avait été brève, au moins pendant ce temps il y avait eu quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qu'il avait été capable d'aimer en retour. Il ne prit pas l'album de photo, car il ne voulait pas voir les souvenirs souriant de ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir. Il voulait quelque chose de réel. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait toucher. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait sentir.

C'est à ce moment qu'il toucha le canif que Sirius lui avait donné, pour Harry cela semblait faire des lunes maintenant. Il examina la lame. Elle était affilée. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé avant (mis à part la fois où il était au Département des Mystères, mais après cet épisode il était retourné se perdre dans sa malle). En fait, il n'avait pratiquement jamais sortit le canif. Il ne laisserait pas la situation se répéter. Il prit le canif et le pressa sur sa peau, il cria presque à la sensation qui s'en suit. Une sensation qui lui avait tant manqué dernièrement. À ce moment, il su qu'il était encore capable de sentir quelque chose.

Il continua d'utiliser le canif de Sirius chaque fois qu'il se réveillait au cours d'un rêve. Cela lui rappelait qu'il était encore encore et qu'il avait une mission à accomplir.

Harry s'assurait de prendre le plateau de nourriture à chaque jour et de le retourner vide à chaque soir. Il ne mangeait pas vraiment son contenu, il avait rarement faim. Initialement, il ne pouvait rien avaler sans se sentir dangereusement malade, mais maintenant il le pouvait. Bien évidement, ce n'était pas avec une journée par jour qu'il prendrait des forces pour être en état de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Harry doutait que la nature de que qu'il mangerait ferait une différence lorsqu'il serait rendu là. Il voulait seulement que personne ne s'inquiète pour lui. Il écrivait les lettres qu'il avait à écrire quelques fois par semaine, elles disaient toutes en partie la même chose. Il doutait qu'ils lisaient réellement les lettres; ils voulaient seulement s'assurer qu'il était bien et c'était de loin parfait pour lui.

L'été se déroulait ainsi et Harry suivait le cours des jours.

Puis, une nuit au milieu du mois de juillet Harry se réveilla brusquement. Un regard rapide à son environnement et malgré la noirceur il remarqua qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley et puisqu'il était persuadé qu'il s'y était endormi, la panique s'empara de lui.

Il chercha à tâtons autours de lui en tentant de trouver sa baguette et à sa grande surprise, il la trouva exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée, l'endroit où à chaque nuit il la laissait, près de la ceinture de ses pantalons. NE prenant pas au sérieux les avertissements de Moody, à savoir qu'il pourrait un jour tomber sur les fesses et la casser, Harry gardait toujours sa baguette à cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre non préparé, et surtout au milieu de la nuit.

− Lumos, dit-il.

Sa baguette commença à émettre une lumière et Harry l'utilisa pour regarder autour de lui. Cette pièce lui était familière. Un endroit où il se sentait relativement en sécurité. Il était dans la maison de Sirius, mais comment s'y était-il rendu? Pourquoi était-il là? Il ne se souvenait pas y être arrivé, et se souvenant à quel point il avait trouvé le chemin pour s'y rendre loin, la dernière fois, il doutait qu'il aurait pu dormir tout ce temps, il doutait qu'il aurait pu dormir sans s'apercevoir qu'il était en route. Il décida de se lever et de chercher des réponses à ses questions.

Comme il descendait les escaliers, Harry entendit des voix venant de la cuisine.

− Tu devrais retourner chez toi et dormir un peu.

Harry reconnu la voix de Rémus Lupin.

− Es-tu sûr que tu vas être correct, demanda Mme Weasley?

− Oui, en fait je vais aller moi-même dormir. Harry devrait dormir jusqu'à demain matin. Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux revenir demain matin.

− Merci, Rémus. Peut-être est-ce que je viendrai. Peut-être emmènerais-je certains de mes enfants.

− Bonne nuit.

− Bonne nuit,

Après que Harry entendit Mme Weasley partir par la cheminée, il marcha vers la cuisine et fonça directement dans Rémus.

− Harry, tu es réveillé. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?

− Si quelque chose ne va pas? J'imagine que non. Mis à part que je me sois réveillé à une place différente que je me sois endormi.

− Je suis désolé, Harry. Tout ceci doit être extrêmement désorientant. Je voulais être là lorsque tu te réveillerais. Je croyais que tu allais dormir jusqu'au matin.

− Mais pourquoi suis-je ici de toute manière. Je croyais que j'allais passer l'été avec mon oncle et ma tante.

− Le professeur Dumbledore voulait te donner du temps supplémentaire pour ton entraînement personnel. Tu iras à Poudlard demain et tu y resteras pour le restant de l'été.

− Oh, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas seulement réveillé?

− Severus pensait prudent de t'emmener ici ce soir. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de temps pour préparer des plans, et il ne voulait pas déranger ton oncle et ta tante. Il t'a fait apparaître ici.

− Oh, dit Harry.

Il n'y cru toutefois pas ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

− Tu vas rester avec Severus. Il va t'apprendre à maîtriser l'occlumencie et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

− Pourquoi ne m'enseignez-vous pas, demanda Harry, sachant que c'était sans espoir?

− Severus est le meilleur pour le l'enseigner. Tu sais cela.

Rémus avait raison. Harry savait que Severus était le meilleur. Rogue ne prendrait rien de ce qui s'était déroulé au cours de cette dernière année comme une excuse d'une de ses pauvres performances.

− D'accord, alors j'imagine que je vais seulement aller me recoucher maintenant.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

− Attends Harry, dit Rémus.

Harry se tourna.

− Je sais que perdre Sirius fut quelque chose d'aussi difficile pour toi comme pour moi. Tu peux me parler à tout moment. J'espère que tu le feras.

− Merci Rémus, mais je veux juste aller me recoucher maintenant.

− D'accord. Je vais monter dans un instant. Severus a laissé une potion pour toi si tu te réveillais avant qu'il ne revienne demain matin.

− Je n'ai pas besoin de potion. Je me tiens à peine debout, alors je vais très vite m'endormir, protesta Harry.

− Severus a laissé cette potion avec des ordres stricts. Puisque tu demeureras avec lui cet été, il sera comme ton gardien et ce qu'il dit prévaut. De toute manière la potion n'est pas si mal. C'est une formule légère; tu dormiras jusqu'au matin.

− Très bien, répondit Harry en réalisant qu'il aurait à obéir à tous les ordres de Rogue pour le restant de l'été.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser seul pour quelque temps? Harry avait réalisé l'importance d'apprendre l'occlumencie, mais durant l'été, il n'avait rien apprit qui aurait pu mettre l'Ordre en danger et il pouvait très bien commencer son entraînement à l'automne. La guerre le forcerait à affronter Voldemort vers la fin de l'année scolaire, comme c'était toujours le cas. Il voulait seulement avoir une petite pause jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable survienne.

Merci à Onarluca, jenni944, lunenoire et Eliza pour les reviews du chapitre cinq du tome 2!

Ce tome contiendra 11 chapitres.

Le tome 4 en contiendra 13.

Le tome 5 en contiendra 19

Et puis le tome 6 n'est pas terminé, l'auteure est présentement rendue à 13 chapitres…mais elle écrit régulièrement.

JE vais toutes les traduire…enfin si la demande est toujours là…

Est-ce que seulement 4 personnes ont lu le dernier chapitre du tome 2???

Bisous et à plus tard

Jwulee


	2. Chapitre 2

**Attention! Cette fic, n'avait pas été publiée adéquatement initialement. En plus de l'avoir mis dans la catégorie de langue anglaise, je n'avais pas mis le bon titre. Alors pour tous ceux qui furent dérangés par cela, je m'en excuse, sincèrement.**

**Cette fic se nomme donc Le talisman tome 3 : Et ce qu'il reste. En fait, j'avais seulement oublié d'indiquer que c'était la suite des deux autres fic (le talisman).**

Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Cela n'avait pas vraiment valu la peine de prendre une potion de sommeil. Puis il réalisa que c'était déjà le matin et qu'il n'était vraiment pas habitué de dormir si longtemps sans qu'un cauchemar vienne le hanter. Il se leva et s'habilla avec ses vêtements qui avaient été laissés dans la salle de toilette.

Après s'être habillé, il descendit à l'étage d'où il pouvait entendre les voix de Remus et de Mme Weasley. Les deux personnes se levèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

− Oh Harry, comment vas-tu, demanda-t-elle en l'enserrant dans ses bras?

− Je vais bien, Mme Weasley.

− Viens t'asseoir. J'ai préparé un petit déjeuner d'enfer pour nous.

− Je suis désolé, Molly, mais nous quitterons immédiatement, dit Rogue.

− Cela ne fait aucun sens, Severus. Il a besoin d'un bon déjeuner.

− Les elfes de maison de Poudlard seront capables de s'en occuper. Je dois quitter maintenant, Potter, venez.

Harry regarda Mme Weasley, puis Remus et puis la table qui débordait de nourriture. Puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger et d'être entouré de personnes trop concernées, il lui semblait préférable de suivre Rogue à l'instant.

Remus se leva et mis une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

− Vas-y. Je te rendrai visite lorsque j'en aurai l'occasion.

Harry lui fit signe qu'il avait comprit et suivit son professeur de potions à l'extérieur.

Après être retourné à Poudlard et d'avoir atteint les appartements de Rogue, Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'il obtienne des réponses. Il n'avait pas voulu questionner Remus, car il savait que Remus faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui et il n'avait pas voulu le faire se sentir mal. Mais avec Rogue l'histoire était différente, Rogue ne faisait les choses que lorsqu'il avait une bonne raison de les faire. Il n'aurait pas été celui qui était venu le chercher, s'il la raison n'avait pas été suffisante.

− Pourquoi suis-je ici?

− Vous n'avez pas demandé cela à Remus lorsque vous vous êtes levé, demanda Rogue?

− Je l'ai fait, mais il m'a seulement dit ce que Voldemort voulait que j'entende. Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis vraiment ici.

Rogue le regarda en s'arrêtant brièvement à ses poignets.

− Je crois que vous connaissez la raison. Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Harry regarda le sol en répondant :

− Dumbledore pense que je vais me tuer avant que j'aie la chance de tuer Voldemort.

Il relava la tête.

− Cela n'arrivera pas. De plus, ce n'est certainement pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu me chercher.

− Albus ignore à quel point que bientôt vous le devinerez entièrement, dit Rogue.

− Quoi?

− Vous voyez trop bien à travers lui. Il m'a permis de vous amener ici, afin que l'on reprenne les leçons d'Occlumencie et de défenses. Je crois que vous savez à quel point cela est important.

− D'accord, mais alors pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici?

− Car vous n'êtes pas capable de faire face à ceci, dit Rogue en leva une des mains de Harry et en passa doucement son doigt sur la cicatrice un peu inflammée qui y prenait place. La douleur ne s'en ira pas d'elle-même.

− Comment savez-vous ce que je faisais? Est-ce que vous m'avez espionné?

− Personne n'a besoin de vous espionner pour réaliser que vous n'avez pas fait votre deuil. Vous n'exprimiez rien dans vos lettres. Mêmes votre oncle et votre tante savaient. Ils ont envoyé un message à l'école. Évidemment, ils ne voulaient pas qu'une bande de sorciers débarquent chez eux, mais ils étaient, tout de même, au courant. Vous ne mangiez pas, vous ne quittiez pas votre chambre, vous ne quittiez même pas votre lit. Voldemort sait ce que vous faites. Vous n'êtes jamais seul et vous le savez.

− Vous n'avez pas brisé le lien!

− Je n'ai pas eu la chance. C'est d'une grande priorité, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que je l'aurais cru. Maintenant que Voldemort est au courant du lien et qu'il sait que vous aussi vous savez, il voudra l'utiliser à son avantage. S'il était soudainement brisé, il assumerait que j'aurais informé quelqu'un à ce propos.

− Alors, vous voulez dire que j'ai coupé Voldemort, demanda Harry en se permettant de sourire faiblement?

Rogue secoua sa tête.

− Ce n'est pas toutes les choses dont vous faites l'expérience qu'il ressent. Mais lorsque vous faites l'expérience de quelque chose de très puissant, alors oui il le sent, mais il n'en fait pas l'expérience. Exactement de la même manière que vous pouviez arriver à discerner comment il se sentait durant des périodes riches en émotions. Il en était très embêté initialement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il en était vraiment. Il serait bien heureux que vous vous tuiez, vous-même, sa tâche serait d'autant plus facilitée.

− Je ne tentais pas de me tuer, fit Harry!

− Je le réalise, mais vous ne choissiez pas les meilleurs moyens pour tenter de faire face. Vous ne devriez pas être si cavalier à propos de vos émotions que Voldemort est capable de discernées. Il va utiliser cela contre vous, encore et encore, autant et aussi longtemps que cela semblera fonctionner.

Harry ne répondit pas car il réalisait que Rogue avait raison. C'était de cette façon que Voldemort l'avait entraîné au Département des Mystères et c'était aussi pour cela que Sirius était décédé.

− Je ne vais pas vous permettre que vous vous fassiez mal, pas plus que je vais vous permettre que vous stagniez en vous plaignant de votre sort.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais », voulu protester Harry, mais il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il ne voulait seulement pas l'affronter maintenant. Il voulait tuer Voldemort et Lestrange, ensuite il s'occuperait de faire face à son passé.

− Vous ne pouvez pas attendre, dit Rogue. Cela vous rend vulnérable. Votre première leçon sera immédiatement après le dîner. Ce sera votre choix si vous décidez de me parler ou de vous taire, mais je vais finir par trouver. À moins que vous ayez tellement augmenté votre talent en occlumencie depuis notre dernière leçon.

Harry ne dit rien. Si ses « talents » en occlumencie avait changé, la seule choses qu'ils auraient pu faire c'était de devenir pire. Même s'il s'entêtait à ne penser à rien, la chute de Sirius le hantait sans arrêt. Il avait certainement regardé cette scène des millions de fois et le scénario avait toujours été le même, il n'avait jamais été capable de le changer.

− Je m'attends à ce que vous me remettiez le canif. Vous pourrez l'utiliser seulement lorsque vous serez supervisé, et ce jusqu'à ce que je considère que vous avez trouvé une manière efficace de faire face à vos souffrances. Vous demeurerez dans cette pièce, dit Rogue en poignant une porte qui était ouverte. Vous êtes le bienvenue à utiliser les livres présents dans la pièce principale lorsque vous aurez du temps libre, de même que vous pourrez utiliser les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Évitez de rentrer dans mon laboratoire de travail ou ma chambre sans ma permission. Les repas seront servis ici. J'exige que vous y soyez toujours présent. Si vous songez à aller à l'extérieur, avertissez-moi en premier. Compris?

− Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry en se tournant et en prenant la direction de sa chambre,

La chambre était petite, mais Harry n'avait pas davantage besoin. Il y avait un lit, un bureau, et une petite penderie. Toutes ses choses, qui étaient demeurées chez les Dursley, étaient maintenant serrées dans la chambre.

Il alla vers sa malle et il y trouva le canif de Sirius. Harry le ramassa et regarda la lame. Elle n'était plus aussi affilée qu'elle l'avait déjà été et quelques traces de sang séché étaient encore collées à son extrémité. Il déposa le canif à ses côtés sur le lit. Il savait pourquoi Rogue n'avait pas encore retiré le canif de sa malle. Il voulait savoir s'il était capable de le rendre de son plein gré, ce faisant il admettrait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal et que ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure méthode pour affronterla réalité, pas plus que c'était la meilleure méthode pour obtenir de l'aide. Harry n'était pas persuadé qu'il était d'accord avec cela, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Harry n'eut aucune envie d'utiliser le canif une dernière fois avant de le remettre à Rogue. Il savait que Rogue chercherait des signes de cela et que s'il se laissait aller, Rogue serait, encore une fois, déçu de lui. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui était important de ne pas décevoir Rogue, mais pour le moment, Rogue semblait être une des seules personnes qui s'inquiétaient vraiment de ce qu'il arrivait avec lui.

Harry ferma brièvement ses yeux, en attendant que son corps se calme un peu, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Rogue entrait dans sa chambre.

− Je vois que vous êtes installé. Le déjeuner est prêt.

Harry acquiesça, se leva et suivit Rogue en laissant le canif sur son lit. Le déjeuner était prêt en effet. Un déjeuner pour environ vingt personnes. Mais Harry s'assit sans passer de commentaires. Rogue commença à se servir et Harry prit cela comme un signe qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, faire de même. Il prit deux tranches de pains nature, les déposa dans son assiette et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Il n'était pas vraiment habituéde déjeuner, mais il savait que Rogue s'attendait à ce qu'il mange quelque chose.

Il mangea lentement une de ses rôties et bu la moitié de son jus d'orange, puis il arrêta, sentant que son estomac étant vraiment trop plein. Il attendit que Rogue termine son repas. Lorsque Rogue eut terminé, Harry se leva sans parler. Il avait cru que Rogue l'interrogerait sur le peu qu'il avait mangé, mais il ne dit rien. En fait, Harry avait mangé plus qu'il ne le faisait habituellement. Peut-être que Rogue le savait. Harry ne retourna pas à sa chambre après avoir terminé de manger. Il se dirigea vers le salon et chercha un livre qu'il pourrait lire. Il savait qu'il devait se tenir occuper, sinon il serait forcé de songer à de choses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'envisager.

Il regarda les livres qui se trouvaient sur la première tablette et finalement, il porta son choix sur un livre relatant l'histoire du Ministère de la Magie. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir en apprendre sur le Département des Mystères? En feuilletant la table des matières, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance que ce qu'il cherche s'y trouve. Le livre était publié par le ministère, lui-même, et tous les chapitres étaient écrits par des experts ennuyeux, qui relataient des choses ennuyantes, comme la sécurité des baguettes, l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons, ou les moyens de transports moldus. Le livre était sans doute publié, dans le seul but de convaincre le publique que le Ministère de la Magie était l'endroit le plus terne de la Terre et qu'il devrait éviter de s'y rendre, s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Par contre, cela ne le dissuada pas de lire le livre. Plus le texte serait ennuyant, plus il aurait à s'y concentrer pour le comprendre. Harry n'avait pas lu beaucoup plus que l'équivalent du premier chapitre, qui consistait sur l'élaboration du nom du Ministère de la magie et sur les trente membres qui avaient fait partis du comité pour le choisir, lorsque Rogue entra dans la pièce et se tint debout devant lui.

− Vous savez, ce livre me fut donné en tant que plaisanterie. Ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour être lu.

Harry leva la tête.

− Ce n'est pas si mauvais. Saviez-vous qu'ils pensaient nommer le Ministère de la Magie, la Magie Ministérielle?

− Non et cela m'intéresse probablement aussi peu que vous. Vous devrez faire des choses utiles pendant le temps que vous serez ici. Je vous ai préparé une liste de sujets. Je m'attends à ce que vous me fassiez un essai pour chacun qui résumera votre lecture. Vous allez devoir aller à la bibliothèque pour ceux-ci; par contre, je veux que vous reveniez travailler ici. Nous commencerons l'occlumencie après le dîner.

Rogue remit une liste à Harrydont il venait probablement de terminer de l'écrire. Harry regarda les sujets. Il y en avait sur les sorts de défense, les potions, les mages noires et plusieurs autres choses qu'il n'était pas en mesure de reconnaître dans la liste. Il était persuadé que de faire toutes ses recherches lui prendrait beaucoup plus de temps quesimplement ce qu'il restait de l'été, mais il n'argumenta pas. Au moins, il aurait quelque chose à faire, et c'était quelque chose que Rogue croyait utile pour lui, alors Harry n'aurait pas à s'ennuyer, tant qu'il ferait cela.

Ginny

il y a uelque chose que je pige pas ca c'est le

1 chap de cette histoire?(et ce qu'il reste)

alors pourquoi tu a ecrie "perssone a lut le dernier chap du tome 2 mais le quelle?)si c'est le talisman alors moi j'ai lue et j'ai meme enoyer une rewiouw!!

et qu'and tu met le 3 tome du talisman?

Réponse : Cette fic, c'est le talisman tome 3. Le nom de ce tome est Et ce qu'il reste. J'avais seulement mal édité, je m'en suis rendue compte aujourd'hui seulement. Alors, lorsque je parlais du tome 2, c'était la talisman tome 2. Je comprends qu'avec l'erreur que j'aie faite cela aurait pu porter à confusion. Pour ce qui est des reviews, je te remercie, tu en avais laissé une pour le dernier chapitre du tome 2. Je volais seulement savoir s'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui lisaient encore la fic. Mais bon. Merci et à bientôt !

Merci à Onarluca, Ginny, molly, jenni944 et Lune noire, pour les reviews du chapitre 1.


	3. Chapitre 3

Après que Rogue lui ait remis la liste des sujets qu'il devrait étudier, Harry s'était dirigé à la bibliothèque pour y trouver des livres sur les trois premiers sujets. Ces sujets étaient tous intimement lié au sortilèges de défense. Sortilèges qu'il n'avait pas appris et que Rogue était enclin à lui enseigner leur aspect pratique en premier.

Il rapporta les livres à sa chambre et les déposa sur son bureau. Il avait prévu de passé la plus grande partie de son temps à étudier dans le salon, où il pourrait peut-être apprécier la perspicacité et la compagnie de Rogue, mais pour l'instant, il voulait se reposer un peu avant d'entamer sa leçon d'occlumencie. Autrement, Rogue serait capable de voir en lui sans même s'y forcer.

Harry tenta de vider son esprit. À chaque fois que sa tête semblait vouloir devenir suffisamment vide, l'image se Sirius qui chutait derrière le voile refaisait surface. Tomber, tomer sans fin…

− Potter, levez-vous, c'est l'heure de dîner.

Harry ouvrit rapidement ses yeux. Il n'avait pas réussit à vider son esprit ne serait-ce que moindrement. Rogue en serait charmé. Harry se leva pendant que Rogue le scrutait attentivement. Harry ne dit rien pendant qu'il se levait et il se rendit le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait dans la pièce principale.

Harry ne toucha pas à son dîner. Il joua avec sa nourriture dans son assiette et bu un peu d'eau, mais il n'arrivait pas à ingérer quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait nauséeux et extrêmement nerveux. Lorsque Rogue termina son repas, il ne dit rien de plus et il se leva et poussa sa chaise avant de quitter la pièce. Harry ne le suivit pas directement, mais il fit un détour dans sa chambre pour prendre le canif de Sirius.

Il ne regarda pas le canif au moment où il le ramassa. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler son parrain maintenant; il voulait seulement se débarrasser du canif. Il apporta le canif dans le laboratoire où se trouvait Rogue. Il vit alors Rogue qui se tenait au dessus d'un chaudron remplit d'un mélange bouillant.

Harry avança lentement vers le maître de potions et il lui remit le canif. Rogue prit le canif dans sa main et le laissa là pour quelques secondes avant de le faire disparaître.

− Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, demanda Harry?

Il venait juste de regarder Rogue détruire le dernier bien personnel qu'il lui restait de Sirius. Même s'il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir conserver le canif en sa possession maintenant, il l'aurait voulu éventuellement. Il ne l'aurait jamais amené à Rogue s'il avait su ce qu'il allait en faire.

− Je l'ai seulement mis à un endroit sécuritaire, Potter. Je sais que cet objet est important pour vous et je respecte cela. Vous serez le bienvenue pour le récupérer à n'importe quel moment, en autant que je sois présent pour vous superviser.

Harry hocha la tête et recula d'un pas. Il se demandait si Rogue allait le forcer à en parler ou s'ils pourraient en seulement entamer immédiatement la leçon. De toute manière, Harry n'Avait qu'un seul désir; retourner dans sa chambre.

− À quoi pensez-vous maintenant, Potter, demanda Rogue avec un air qui indiquait qu'il se demandait qu'elle méthode il devrait utiliser pour agir avec le garçon?

− Je pensais seulement que je souhaiterais retourner dans ma chambre, répondit honnêtement Harry.

Cela prit un bon moment avant que Rogue ne réponde. Il continuait toujours à brasser sa potion.

− Très bien. Allez-y. L'occlumencie est un sujet d'étude très ardu. Si vous ne voulez pas apprendre, vous n'allez pas apprendre.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, pensa-t-il. Harry regardait Rogue retourner à son travail comme S'il n'avait plus été dans la pièce. Harry demeura à la même place pour au moins cinq autres minutes, attendant que Rogue attaque son esprit ou qu'il fasse quelque chose d'autre. Il était presque déçu que Rogue ne le force pas à apprendre l'occlumencie. Cela ne le dérangeait-il pas que Voldemort tente de l'attaquer? Cela ne le dérangeait-il pas que Voldemort serait capable de le manipuler? Cela ne le dérangeait-il pas que Voldemort serait capable de le blesser?

− Je croyais que vous vouliez aller à votre chambre, Potter. Que faites-vous encore ici?

Harry regarda Rogue dans les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient complètement neutres. Soit qu'il en avait vraiment rien à faire ou bien qu'il était vraiment doué pour le cacher. Pourquoi pensait-il que Rogue pouvait s'intéresser à lui de toute manière? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il semblait être le seul à el comprendre qu'il devait à tout prit se sentir intéressé.

Harry se tourna pour quitter la pièce.

− Je serai ici si vous changez d'avis, dit Rogue dans son dos.

Harry s'arrêta encore. C'était la manière de Rogue d'obtenir sa coopération. Harry savait qu'il devait apprendre l'occlumencie. Rogue savait que Harry en voulait pas se sentir forcer à faire quelque chose. Alors Rogue lui donnait le choix. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. Il devait prendre ses propres responsabilités. Harry pensa à combien cela serait facile pour lui de seulement continuer à marcher et à sortir de la pièce, alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Rogue.

− D'accord, dit Harry.

Rogue leva la tête, mais ne dit rien.

− J'ai besoin d'apprendre l'occlumencie. Je veux dire, je voudrais que vous me l'enseigniez, si vous le voulez bien.

− J'ai dit que je le ferais, mais cela serait pratiquement impossible sui vous ne voulez pas apprendre. Maintenant assoyez-vous. Pensez à notre dernière leçon. Maintenant, ne faites rien de ce que vous y avez fait.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté du bureau de Rogue.

− Que voulez-vous dire pas »ne faites rien de ce que vous avez fait ». Je ne connais pas d'autre manière de le faire.

− Est-ce que cela fonctionnait, demanda Rogue.

Harry savait que cela n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné, mais en y songeant bien, il réalisa que lors de leurs dernières rencontres il avait été capable de le bloquer un peu.

− En fait, ça commençait à fonctionner, dit Harry.

− Ce n'est pas assez. Vous appreniez beaucoup trop lentement pour que cette méthode soit, un jour, effective. Nous allons essayer quelque chose d'autre, mais vous allez devoir me faire confiance,

− Vous faire confiance comment, demanda Harry.

La dernière fois qu'il avait fait confiance à Rogue il s'y était retrouvé lié. Il n'allait pas donner aveuglément sa confiance cette fois-ci.

− Je veux seulement dire que je vais probablement trouver des choses à propos de vous, des choses que vous auriez préféré que je ne trouve pas. Vous devrez me faire confiance pour que j'utilise ces informations selon ma discrétion. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance pour faire cela, alors cette technique ne fonctionnera pas.

− Que voulez-vous dire « avec discrétion »? Avez-vous déjà dit à Dumbledore que vous alliez lui révéler tout ce que vous allez trouver dans nos séances, parce que je ne fais pas confiance en la discrétion de Dumbledore.

− Je ne dirai rien à Dumbledore, à moins que cela ne soit essentiel pour al sécurité de l'Ordre ou des individus de l'école. Je doute que vous sachiez quelque chose de cette nature que vous ne lui avez pas déjà dit.

− Alors quoi? Vous allez tout raconter à Sirius, cria Harry juste avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Laissez tomber, dit rapidement Harry.

− Non Harry. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'éviter de parler à propos de votre parrain. Et on, je ne lui dirais pas. Je voulais simplement dire que si je trouvais quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour vous aider, alors je l'utiliserais et que si je trouvais que vous vous blessiez encore, alors je vous arrêterais.

− Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

− Ne soyez pas désolé, Potter. J'espère que vous allez continuer de parler de ce que vous ressentez. Je crois que cela pourrait vous aider beaucoup plus que vous ne le réalisez. Alors, pouvez-vous me faire confiance?

− Je, uumm (dis seulement oui, lui criait sa tête. Mais que ferais-je s'il trouve à propos de – tu peux le bloquer, mais il va trouver, es-tu persuadé que c'est mal?) oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

C'était une grande preuve de confiance qu'il devait donner, mais de toute manière, si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, ce serait Rogue et si Rogue ne pouvait pas, alors la situation en pourrait pas être pire qu'elle l'était actuellement.

− Bien. Je veux que vous pensiez à quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas que je sache.

Harry regarda étrangement Rogue. Il allait commencer. Harry voulait protester. Il voulait changer d'Avis et retourner à sa chambre. Il voulait, mais….

− Legimens, dit doucement Rogue.

Non pensa Harry. Il tenta de repousser cette pensée le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. Mais plus il tentait de ne pas y penser, plus seule cette chose revenait dans sa tête, comme s'il tentait de ne pas penser à un éléphant mauve. Puis il se mit à penser à cet éléphant mauve. Il ne sentait pas les souvenirs parcourir son esprit comme ils avaient fait la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il ne bloquait pas Rogue, mais rogue ne semblait pas pouvoir pénétrer davantage.

− Vous ne vouliez pas que je sache à propos d'éléphants mauves? Vous êtes étrange, Potter.

Harry savait que rogue tenait de le distraire, mais Harry fit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ignorer tout ce qui survenait autour de lui.

Puis le sort se brisa.

− Je crois que ceci va fonctionner, dit Rogue. Vous faites beaucoup mieux que vous ne l'avez fait avant, mais je crois que cette fois vous avez une motivation. Arrêtez de me dévisager ainsi et relaxez. La leçon est terminée. Je ne vais pas vous lancer ce sort n'importe quand sans que vous vous y attendiez. Du moins, pas avant que vous ne le maîtrisiez.

Harry se sentit un peu plus calme, mais pas entièrement. Il n'était pas persuadé s'il pouvait faire confiance à Rogue. Il ignorait si Rogue n'allait pas utiliser cette méthode pour trouver ce qu'il voulait.

− Potter, Harry, regardez-moi.

Harry le regarda, mais il demeura tendu.

− Je veux que vous appreniez l'occlumencie. Je ne veux pas apprendre vos secrets. Je vais évidemment les apprendre en vous enseignant l'occlumencie, mais ce n'est pas mon intention. Vous comprenez?

Harry fit oui de la tête. Il comprenait réellement. Ses secrets étaient seulement un atout dans la leçon. S'il n'avait rien à cacher, il n'aurait pas vraiment tenté de bloquer Rogue, et si Rogue volait vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête, il avait certainement plus de vingt potions sur ses étagères qui pourraient l'aider à tout savoir.

− Bien, vous pouvez passer le restant du temps avant le souper à travailler sur vos études. Après souper, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps pour évaluer votre niveau de défense.

Harry acquiesça encore, se leva et sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans toutefois courir.

Merci à Onarluca, Oiseau de feu, jenni944, Calypso, ginny, grosse marmotte et Lunenoire


	4. Chapitre 4

Message de l'auteur :

Pour tous ceux et celles qui lisaient ma fic **Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur**, lisez bien la notice suivante : Quelqu'un s'est plaint de cette fic, relatant qu'il y avait un abus. Ceci dit, la fic fut retirée du site, elle est maintenant disponible sur le site , par contre aucun système n'est disponible pour vous avertir lorsque la mise à jour est effectuée, si vous voulez en être avisé, il vous faudra me le laisser savoir et me donner votre adresse email afin que je vous rajoute à ma liste de diffusion, ainsi vous serez au courant immédiatement lorsqu'un nouveau chapitre sera mis sur internet. J'ai tenté d'envoyer une pétition sur le site, plusieurs personnes se disaient choquée de la réaction de la personne, mais à mon avis il faut la respecter, je ne lui en veux pas. Si vous voulez revoir cette fic sur le site, il faudrait envoyer, vous aussi un email au site pour vous plaindre…Je ne garantis pas que cela va fonctionner, j'ignore si ces personnes lisent seulement les email qu'ils reçoivent, mais bon qui ne tente tien n'a rien… Voilà, je suis désolée des troubles causés par cette situation. Aussi, notez bien, qu'au autre avis retirera mon compte sur le site. Si cela survenait, je voulais vous remercier de tout votre support et je tenais à vous laisser savoir que les fics seraient disponibles sur la même adresse au cas où une autre situation similaire se reproduirait. Sincèrement, je vous remercie, cela me touche. Pour tous ceux et celles qui lisent **Nouvelle Famille, Nouvelle peur**, des dessins de mon cru sont disponibles sur le site mentionné ci haut. Ces dessins représentent les personnages que j'ai inventés dans cette fic, soit, Océanne, Amélia, Antoine, Thierry, Mathilde, Alana et Gabriel. Merci à vous tous. Pour tous ceux et celles qui lisent ma fic **Le talisman**, la suite arrivera d'ici quelques heures, je n'avais pas de droit d'éditer avant aujourd'hui. Je suis encore une fois, désolée. De j'ai attrapé une de ces laryngites d'enfer, j'ai perdu la voix, je suis malade depuis le 22 décembre, alors j'ai pris du retard, en plus du retrait de ma fic qui ma beaucoup bouleversée, tout cela pour dire que le retard j'en suis désolée ! ;) Bon, pour tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic, **Les ailes brisées**, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir mis la traduction sur le site dans les délais que j'avais mentionnés, soit 1 à 2 jours, le site, suite au retrait de ma fic **Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur**, a bloqué mon compte pour une semaine. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. 

Après dîner, le professeur Rogue emmena Harry dans une pièce du donjon, une pièce qui se trouvait à quelques lieux des quartiers de Rogue, à un endroit où Harry n'était jamais allé. À l'intérieur, la piece était vivement éclairée, des matelas se trouvaient sur le sol et plusieurs appareils d'exercices jonchaient la pièce ou les murs.

− Où sommes-nous, demanda Harry?

− C'est ici que l'Ordre s'entraîne lorsqu'ils viennent à Poudlard. C'est aussi ici que vous allez faire votre entraînement physique. Par contre, vous ne viendrez jamais ici par vous-même, jamais sans que je vous ai donné ma permission.

− Oui, monsieur, dit Harry.

Rogue ne lui faisait pas encore confiance et Harry ne le blâmait pas vraiment. Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter sa confiance. Il n'avait pas vraiment essayé non plus, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tenterait rien ou qu'il n'y pensait pas. Il n'avait rien dit à Rogue. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à faire quelque chose. Il se sentait en sécurité et il sentait que Rogue se préoccupait de lui. Même s'il agissait comme si rien ne le touchait. Cela faisait partie de leur relation. Harry savait qu'il devrait apprendre à faire à nouveau confiance à Rogue, les choses allaient être différentes.

− Très bien, Potter. Quels sorts savez-vous qui ne furent pas enseigné dans vos cours de Défenses?

− Eumm…

Harry tentait de penser à tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. La plupart étaient simple et guère dangereux et il les avait pratiquement tous appris en classe.

− Oui, dit Rogue en perdant patience?

− En fait, je peux faire un Patronus, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un sort. Je n'ai jamais essayé les sorts impardonnables. Je ne crois pas que je connais quelque chose qui ne fut pas enseigné ici. Où est-ce que j'aurais pu les apprendre de toute manière?

− J'aurais pensé que vous auriez appris des choses en préparation au Tournois des Trois Sorciers ou de votre parrain, dit Rogue.

− Sirius ne m'a jamais montré des sorts. Il m'a enseigné quelques tours et sortilèges, mais aucun sort. Il allait le faire, par contre. Lorsqu'il a su à propos de la prophétie, mais il n'a jamais eu la chance.

− Très bien, alors je devrai vous les enseigner, dit Rogue avant que Harry n'ait eu la chance de tergiverser sur son parrain. Vous allez devoir apprendre les bulles de protections de base ainsi que de réfléchir un sort à celui qui l'a envoyé. Ces deux sorts peuvent être très utiles et ce peu importe ce que votre adversaire vous lance comme sort. Leur efficacité à vous défendre dépendra de la manière dont vous les apprendrez. Si vous effectuez ces sorts pauvrement, je devrai passer davantage de temps à vous enseigner des alternatives. Si vous les apprenez rapidement, nous pourrons passer à d'autres techniques d'attaque que vous aurez besoin pour tuer Voldemort. Êtes-vous prêt?

− J'imagine, répondit Harry. Que dois-je faire?

− Je vais vous lancer un sort. Vous le bloquerez. C'est un bouclier. Imperso!

Harry tomba à la renverse sur le sol lorsqu'il fut frappé par le sort.

− Je ne sais pas comment faire un bouclier, se plaignit Harry.

− C'est bien évident. Essayez encore. Imperso!

Harry tomba encore sur le sol dans la même position que le premier sort l'Avait fait tomber.

− Comment suis-je supposer de bloquer le sort si je ne sais même pas l'incantation pour le faire et que vous ne me le dites pas?

− Il n'existe pas d'incantation. Soit vous réussissez à faire un bouclier, soit vous échouez.

− Et bien, je ne peux pas. C'est plutôt évident, déclara Harry,

Il ne tenta même pas de se relever cette fois-là.

− Je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait facilement exécutable au premier essai. Maintenant, levez-vous et essayez encore.

Harry se remit lentement sur ses pieds, encore une fois, marmonnant pour lui-même, mais assez for pour que Rogue entende :

− Cela serait tellement plus facile qui je savais ce que je dois faire.

− Vous devez bloquer le sort. Imperso!

Harry anticipa el sort cette fois-ci et le vit venir directement sur lui au moment où il bougea subtilement pour l'éviter. Le sort ne le toucha pas. Par contre, lorsque Harry leva la tête, il vit que la baguette de Rogue était encore dirigée vers lui et il semblait prêt à lui jeter un autre sort.

− Imperso!

Encore une fois, Harry vit le sort venir, mais cette fois, au lien de l'éviter et bouger d'un pas, il imagina que le sort passait autour de lui, sans le toucher. Malgré l'effort, cela ne fonctionna pas et Harry retourna s'étendre sur le sol.

− Levez-vous, pensez plus rapidement. Imperso!

Harry n'eut pas la chance de se relever avant qu'il ne vit le sort se diriger droit sur lui, mais il eut tout le même le temps. Il ramassa son énergie et prit une grande respiration, ferma ses yeux et imagina son corps, tel un miroir, et que tout lumière qui y parvenait serait simplement réfléchie. Il laissa sa respiration sortir. Et il ne sentit pas le sort. Harry ouvrit ses yeux et il vit Rogue étendu sur le sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

− On dirait que je n'aurai pas besoin de vous enseigner à réfléchir les sorts, dit Rogue.

− Mais je ne peux toujours pas, les bloquer, dit Harry en pensant à voix haute.

− Non, vous pouvez. Bloquer est la partie de base de la réflexion. Habituellement, lorsqu'un sort est bloqué, il disparaît, mais vous avez réussi à le réfléchir.

− Mais ne devrais-je pas être capable de les bloquer?

− Je ne sais pas comment vous fonctionner, Potter je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez étrange. Pour la plupart des gens, réfléchir els sorts est très compliqué et ceux qui réussissent à les réfléchir suffisamment pour qu'ils soient encore assez puissants, perdent une très grande énergie mentale. Habituellement, ils sont trop lents.

− Mais alors, pourquoi avez-vous pensé que je pourrais le faire?

− Potter pouvait le faire. Black l'apprenait. Je suis surpris qu'il ne vous l'ait pas enseigné. C'est la raison pour laquelle votre père et ses amis étaient si convoité par les Aurores, Ils étaient très difficiles de se battre en duel contre eux. Les tuer était un trophée.

− Mais alors, pourquoi Sirius n'a pas utilisé cette technique lorsqu'il a été frappé par ce sort au Département des Mystères. Il aurait pu simplement le réfléchir, mais il ne l'a pas fait?

− Premièrement, comme vous le savez probablement, vous devez être concentré pour exécuter ce sort et pour le voir se diriger vers vous. Si vous combattez plusieurs sorciers, ou qu vous êtes au milieu d'une grande bataille, c'est extrêmement difficile. Deuxièmement, comme je le disais, Sirius était en train d'apprendre. J'ignore s'il a réussit la le maîtriser. Vous réussirez. Et cela sera très efficace et pratique au cours de la bataille finale pour vous, lorsque vous serez seul avec Voldemort. Maintenant levez-vous. Cette fois je ne vais pas simplement vous laisser me jeter un sort.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Harry travailla à réfléchir le sort Imperso. Il y parvint environ 80 du temps, mais il le dirigeait habituellement directement à l'endroit d'où il venait et après la première fois, Rogue avait apprit à bouger. Évidemment, Harry avait apprit, lui aussi. Il parvint, à quelques reprises à diriger efficacement le sort. Pas de manière directe, ni en visant particulièrement une cible, mais c'était tout de même un début.

La dernière fois que Harry fut frappé par le sort, il n'avait même pas tenté de l'éviter. Il était épuisé et il voulait arrêter. Rogue ne semblait jamais épuisé, mais lorsque Harry en fit pas de mouvements pour se relever de l'endroit où il était tombé, Rogue s'arrêta.

− Vous pouvez me le dire lorsque vous êtes fatigué, dit Rogue, je ne vais pas vous garantir que nous arrêterons. Vous avez besoin d'apprendre à vous battre, lorsque vous êtes épuisé, mais si je ne sais pas que vous l'êtes, vous allez combattre jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez d'épuisement.

− Je croyais que vous pouviez le savoir par notre lien, dit Harry et il pensa aussitôt que Rogue en avait rien à faire s'il était épuisé ou à l'article de la mort.

− Je pourrais, mais je le garde fermé, pour respecter votre vie privée et la mienne par le fait même, jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez parfaitement l'Occlumencie.

− Oh, fit Harry, alors je suis fatigué.

− C'est l'évidence. Nous continuerons demain. Je veux essayer d'autres sorts afin de voir si vous pouvez bloquer des sorts, en ne sachant pas d'avance ce qui sera dirigé contre vous et vous devrez travailler à diriger efficacement vos réfections. Allez prendre votre bain et revenez me rejoindre dans ma salle de travail lorsque vous aurez terminé.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement lorsqu'il remarqua que Rogue n'allait pas lui indiquer le chemin ou le suivre.

Prendre un bain était probablement la chose la plus agréable qu'il arrivait depuis des mois. Il ne voulait pas en sortir. Jamais. Mais il voulait pas, non plus, que Rogue vienne jeter un coup d'œil en pensant à ce qu'il était survenu dans le passé, alors il se leva après ce qu'il lui semblait être un temps approprié.

Harry s'essuya et retourna à sa chambre afin de trouver des vêtements propres. Il y trouva aucun de ses vêtements de chez les Dursley, pas qu'il avait vraiment dépensé de l'argent pour lui acheter des pyjamas, mais il avait tout de même des ensembles de cotons ouatés que Duddley ne mettait plus. Mais aucun de ses vêtements n'étaient là. Il avait reçu quelques articles de Poudlard lorsqu'il avait commencé à étudier à cette école, mais il n'avait jamais porté ces choses chez les Dursley, par contre. Finalement, il s'habilla dans les anciens vêtements qu'il reconnu comme étant ceux de Ron. Mme Weasley devait les avoir envoyés. Les pantalons étaient un peu trop longs, mais ils étaient cent fois mieux que ce que Duddley lui avait jamais donné.

Une fois habillé et qu'il ait tenté de peigner un peu ses cheveux, il descendit à la salle de travail de Rogue. Rogue avait laissé plusieurs livres d'ouverts sur son bureau et il était en train de prendre des notes lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce. Lorsque Rogue eut terminé d'écrire sa phrase, il redressa la tête et s'adressa à Harry.

− J'ai préparé une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour vous. Vous pourrez la prendre à tous les trois jours.

− Je n'ai pas besoin d'une potion de sommeil, répondit automatiquement Harry.

− Vous ne souhaitez pas avoir un sommeil sans rêve?

Bien sûr, rogue savait qu'il avait des cauchemars et même s'il ne l'avait pas su, cela aurait été facilement devinable.

− Je ne veux pas prendre de potions, répondit Harry.

− Très bien, mais si vous ne prenez pas de potion, je vais devoir surveiller votre sommeil.

Harry n'était pas certain qu'il veuille que Rogue soit témoin de ses rêves. En fait il était persuadé qu'il ne voulait pas cela.

− Je croyais que vous vouliez votre vie privée, dit Harry.

− Je vais prendre ma chance. Et relaxez Potter. Je vais surveiller votre sommeil et non espionner vos rêves. Je vais surveiller votre santé et possiblement vos états émotifs si vous avez des réactions fortes à quelque chose. C'est seulement une précaution de telle sorte que je puisse vous aider, mais c'est votre choix. Vous pouvez prendre la potion.

Harry secoua sa tête. Même s'il prenait la potion cette nuit-là, il ne pourrait pas la prendre le lendemain, alors cela servirait à quoi? Rogue allait tout trouver de toute manière, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

− Bonne nuit, alors. J'attendrai un résumé de vos recherches après déjeuners, demain matin et ensuite vous pratiquerez l'Occlumencie par vous-mêmes pendant que je sortirai de Poudlard, car j'ai quelque chose à faire. Lorsque je reviendrai, je verrai ce que vous aurez appris.

− Très bien, répondit Harry, bonne nuit, Professeur.

Réponse à un review :

Lunenoire

Elephant mauve?

Réponse : Et oui, un éléphant mauve. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je suis demeurée très longtemps devant cette phrase en souhaitant qu'elle allait devenir quelque chose de plus rationnel, mais mes vœux ne furent pas exaucés. Néanmoins, je trouvais que cela était assez comique. Merci de lire ma fic et d'avoir laissé un review.

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, jenni944, molly et Kaorulabelle pour les reviews du chapitres 3!


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Harry était assit, malgré l'heure tardive et il contemplait le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné. Il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il était tard, mais il avait prit l'habitude de regarder Sirius à chaque fois qu'il était incapable de dormir. (J.K.Rowling ne savait pas que Harry avait finalement ouvert le cadeau que son parrain lui avait donné, peu de temps après qu'il l'eut reçu. Il avait fini par le réenvelopper et puis le ranger dans sa malle pour des raisons qui seront élucidées plus tard) il tira les rideau autour de son lit de Poudlard. Il savait que ses collègues de dortoir étaient au courant du fait qu'il ne dormit pas encore, mais ils ne l'embêteraient pas s'il conservait le rideau fermé, Harry regardait Sirius car il s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce n'était pas le fait que Sirius n'aimais pas ne pas faire partit de l'action, mais davantage le fait que Sirius ne voulait pas que Harry fasse partit de l'action et qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour empêcher une telle chose.

Harry vit Sirius chercher frénétiquement dans les armoires de la cuisine. Il cherchait quelque chose, En faisant cela, il lançait machinalement des objets sur le sol. Des pots, des plantes et de la vaisselle. Même si Harry ne pouvait pas entendre tout le bruit que Sirius produisait, il eut tout de même un mouvement de recul. Quelqu'un présent sur les lieux auraient tout de suite remarqué.

Une minute pus tard, Remus arriva en courrant dans la salle, en provenance de sa chambre, en ne portant que le pantalon de son pyjama de flanelle.

− Sirius, pour l'amour de Dieu, que fais-tu? Tu réveilles les morts.

Sirius sursauta et se tourna.

− Rien. Je ne parvenais pas à dormir.

− Alors tu as décidé de venir dans la cuisine. Je ne sui pas idiot Sirius. Cela doit arrêter.

Sirius ne s'interrogea pas sur les faits que mentionnaient Remus.

− Il n'y a aucun problème.

− C'est devenu un problème pour deux rasions très évidentes. Premièrement tu n'arrives plus à dormir et deuxièmement tu ne peux plus t'en passer.

− Je ne parviens pas à dormir car je n'arrête pas de penser à Harry.

− Harry va bien. Tu sais que Dumbledore t'informerait si quelque chose n'allait pas.

− Je ne sais certainement pas cela. Dumbledore ne me dirait absolument rien. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je demeure assit ici et que je prenne soin de mon elfe de maison.

− Bien, il me le dirait. Il le devrait et alors je te le disais.

− Tu le ferais vraiment, demanda Sirius.

− Bien sûr que je le ferais, répondit Remus

Sirius ne répondit pas, mis il se tourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre

− Sirius attend. Laisse-moi te donner une potion de sommeil, tu as vraiment besoin de dormir

Sirius marmonna quelque chose alors qu'il entendait ce que disait Remus et qu'il continuait sa route vers sa chambre. Remus le suivit jusqu'à la pièce.

− Sirius, prend la potion ou je serai forcé d'en parler à Dumbledore.

− Tu ne peux pas faire cela, fit Sirius.

− Je ne le veux pas, je semble incapable de t'aider alors que lui il serait peut-être capable.

Sirius acquiesça.

− D'accord, je vais la prendre.

Lorsque Remus se tourna pour prendre la potion, Sirius sortit sa baguette et dit :

− Obliviate.

Remus se tourna lentement.

− Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

− Tu ne pouvais pas dormir. Tu as eu un cauchemar. Est-ce que tu veux que je te donne une potion de sommeil sans rêve, demanda Sirius?

− Eum, non. Je ne me souviens plus du cauchemar. Je te verrai demain matin.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse anormalement rapide. En fait, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer deux battements distincts sans porter une attention particulière. Grâce à cette attention, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque redevinrent sous contrôle. Il n'avait pas besoin que Rogue vienne le surveiller. Maintenant, il avait seulement besoin de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider à diminuer le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait d'un e ces rêves avec son parrain.

Harry sortit du lit et se rendit dans la pièce principale des appartements de Rogue. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien de tranchant. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'aider. Rogue avait certainement dû nettoyer la pièce de tout objet compromettant lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Harry remarqua que le feu brûlait toujours. Il devait brûler toujours, pensa-t-il. Il devait faire cesser son agitation et sa culpabilité. S'il ne le faisait pas, Rogue allait se réveiller et il ne voulait pas discuter à ce moment.

Il fixa le feu en se concentrant sur sa respiration et en tentant de bloquer toute autre chose à son esprit.

Harry se réveilla, encore assit sur le plancher devant le feu, lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer derrière lui. Il regarda rapidement autour de la pièce et il ne vit personne. Cela serait difficile d'expliquer à Rogue pourquoi il avait décidé de dormir, assit sur le sol au lieu que dedans son lit.

Harry sursauta fortement lorsque quelqu'un attrapa ses deux mains par derrière. Il était prisonnier. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Il commença à se sentir malade. Non, pensa-t-il. Respire. Tu dois respirer.

− Respirez, M. Potter, entendit-il Rogue dire à travers un brouillard. Respirez.

Il devait respirer. Il ouvrit sa bouche et prit une grande respiration.

Harry sentit ses mains être libérées et il regarda derrière lui. Le professeur Rogue se tenait derrière le divan, avec ses bras croisés.

− Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, demanda Harry?

− Je devais m'assurer que vous ne vous étiez pas blessé.

Harry trouva l'explication peu probable. Rogue l'aurait su s'il l'avait fait, à mois qu'il ne surveillait pas vraiment son sommeil.

− JE sais que c'Est-ce que vous vouliez faire. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait?

− Je n'ai rien pu trouver, Harry s'entendit-il dire avant d'avoir même eu la chance de penser à ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il regardait directement dans le feu, sans aucune intention de regarder son professeur. Il rapprocha ses genoux de son torse et il foccussa son regard sur le sol.

− Comment avez-vous su, demanda Harry?

− Lorsqu vous vous êtes levé, vous étiez sur le point de faire une attaque de panique. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose pour vous en libérer.

− Si vous le saviez, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour m'arrêter?

− Vouliez-vous que je le fasse?

Harry ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas que Rogue s'en mêle, n'est-ce pas?

− Vous savez où se trouve ma chambre si vous vouliez de l'aide de ma part. Je voulais voit si vous alliez trouver un autre moyen de faire face à cela. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez en mesure de troubler quelque chose pour vous blesser ici. Et il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé un autre moyen d'y faire face, mais je ne crois pas qu'il est meilleur.

− Que voulez-vous dire?

− Il semblerait que vous soyez devenu très efficace en occlumencie lorsque vous êtes en désespoir. Vous pouvez bloquer le lien. Je suis venu pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur vous et vous dormiez. Seulement le fait que vous parveniez à le bloquer ne signifie pas que vous faites votre deuil.

− Je le fais, dit Harry, Je sais qu'il ne reviendra plus.

− Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Cous vous blâmez.

− Non, c'est faux, dit lentement Harry, mais cela sembla peu convainquant, même pour lui-même.

− Vous n'avez pas envie d'en parler, peut-être. Je dois quitte bientôt et je veux voir votre rechercher avant de partir.

Harry prit cela comme une chance de se retirer dans sa chambre et de se recomposer une façade avant d'avoir à parler avec Rogue encore.

De retour à sa chambre, Harry changea son jean et son chandail à manche courte pour sa robe noire d'école. Il fit son lit, ramassa ses vêtements sales et les déposa dans le panier à linge afin que els elfes les nettoient. Il savait que Rogue l'attendait et il ne trouva aucune autre chose raisonnable à faire afin de retarder son retour auprès de lui, alors il attrapa son devoir et il retourna à la pièce principale.

Rogue venait seulement de terminer de manger son déjeuner lorsque Harry revint. Harry remis ses parchemins à Rogue alors qu'il se levait.

− Mangez, dit Rogue en prenant les papiers et en se retirant dans sa chambre privée.

Harry s'assit à la table et entama de prendre quelques infimes bouchées des ses œufs brouillés. Il les fit tourner autour de son assiette un peu et puis il en prenait une petite bouchée. Il répéta la manœuvre encore et encore. Même à ce rythme, il avait mangé la moitié de son repas lorsque Rogue revint dans la pièce.

Rogue déposa les papiers sur la table à côté de Harry. Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient couverts de marques rouges. Il n'avait pas cru que personne allait réellement lire ses travaux avec autant d'attention. Tout de même, il avait travaillé davantage sur ces papiers que sur ses travaux d'école, car il avait trouvé le sujet intéressant et immédiatement utile, alors, il était bien déçu que Rogue les ait désapprouvé presque en entier.

− Votre rechercher est bien effectuée, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je m'attendais à ce que vous appliquiez ce que vous aviez appris, par le passé, sur le sujet pour y baser vos raisonnements et je m'attendais à ce que vous trouviez ce en quoi ces sujets allaient vous aider dans le futur. Je m'attendais aussi à ce que vous mentionner qu'elles autres recherches vous devriez faire pour rendre votre sujet encore plus complet, Ceci n'a rien à voir avec les devoirs d'école. Vos travaux d'école ne comptent pas. Ceci compte. Je vous ai donné quelques sujets pour améliorer ce travail. Je le veux afin de le corriger avant que vous n'alliez au lit. Vous pourrez utiliser le temps que je serai partit pour travailler dessus.

− Mais que ferais-je de l'occlumencie, demanda Harry?

− Vous déciderez ce que vous avez le plus besoin de travailler, dit Rogue.

Il ramassa sa cape du crochet près de la porte et il partir.

Harry regarda la première page de sa rechercher. Il y avait assez de « suggestions » sur cette unique page pour le garder occupé pour une semaine compète. Il devient clair pour Harry que Rogue ne pensait pas qu'il avait besoin de pratiquer l'occlumencie, ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'il le fasse. Harry savait qu'il devenait meilleur à l'occlumencie, mais il ne pouvait pas encore le contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas bloquer son esprit volontairement à moins que la situation fût à ce point urgente pour l'imposer d'elle-même. Voldemort ne serait rien d'évident. Il devait être en mesure de bloquer son esprit à tout moment et selon sa volonté.

Harry déposa ses papiers sur son bureau, retourna à la pièce principale et il s'assit sur le sol devant le feu. Il ferma ses yeux et il tenta de retrouver les blocs qu'il avait érigés la nuit dernière lorsqu'il avait tenté d'éviter que Rogue lise ses émotions. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas fonctionné aussi bien qu'il l'avait pensé. Rogue avait pu décrire ce que Harry avait ressentit avec une grande précision.

Voilà

On m'avait demandé, je ne me souviens plus qui ni dans quel chapitre, ce qu'il était advenu du talisman de Harry. Et bien Harry l'a enlevé lorsqu'il s'Est retrouvé dans la Chambre des Secrets avec Drago…dans le chapitre 5 du tome 1…voilà!

Merci à Ginny pour ton review me supportant sur la fic qui fut retirée de Dans le même ordre d'idée, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui viennent sur le site pour la lire…je rappelle qu'il y a aussi des dessins que j'ai fait et des peintures de mon cru! Allez jeter un coup d'œil si cela vous dit…Pour accéder à toutes les peintures, vous allez devoir appuyer, une vois rendu au bas de la page, sur le lien « Previous »

Merci infiniment!

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, Oiseau de Feu, jenni944 et Kaorulabelle, pour les reviews du chapitre 4.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

L'esprit de Harry était pratiquement presque vide, alors qu'il prenait place devant le feu. Cet état de vide, il ne l'avait jamais atteint avant d'avoir pratiqué l'occlumencie. Il sentait que tous ses sens étaient particulièrement aiguisés dans cet état. Il entendait les murs craquer, il entendait le vent souffler et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Rogue était de retour.

Mais il entendit deux paires de pieds qui marchaient. Rogue avait amené quelqu'un avec lui. Harry les entendait discuter ensembles, il pouvait même deviner où il se trouvait : ils étaient derrière le divan, au même endroit où Rogue l'avait attrapé ce matin-là.

− Il est très doué, dit l'autre personne, mais tu dois lui enseigner d'être plus attentif. Il ne nous a même pas entendu arriver.

− Si vous le dites, fit Rogue.

− Quoi?

Harry entendit quelques mouvements. Une baguette qui était levée et pointée vers lui. Harry se prépara.

− Expelliarmus!

Harry bloqua et réfléchit le sortilège, après quoi il entendit un lourd bruit de chute derrière lui. Harry ouvrit ses yeux, se leva et se tourna en un instant. Mais sa mâchoire tomba suite au choc provoqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Là, Sirius était étendu sur le sol, aux pieds de Rogue. Cela ne peut pas être vrai, pensa Harry. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est impossible. Je l'ai blessé. Je l'ai blessé.

− Potter! Harry!

Harry sentit quelqu'un qui le secouait.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche, mais « Sirius » fut tout ce qui parvint à prononcer.

− Assoyez-vous, fit Rogue.

Harry fit ce que Rogue lui avait dit et s'installa sur le divan.

− Est-il correct, demanda doucement Harry?

− Il ira bien. Ce n'est qu'un simple sort de désarmement.

− Je l'ai blessé, fit calmement Harry.

− Il le méritait. Voici mon collègue, Jenner.

− Qui, demanda Harry?

Ce n'est pas Sirius. Pas Sirius. Ne pouvait pas être Sirius.

− Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être imprudent, dit Jenner.

Il venait de se lever du sol. Harry remarqua qu'il ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Sirius. Seule la couleur des cheveux était similaire, le reste demeurait très différent.

− Désolé, vous ressembliez à…

Harry ne voulu pas terminer sa phrase, surtout depuis qu'il savait que l'homme qui était devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec Sirius.

− Son parrain, fit Rogue.

− Oh, je peux revenir plus tard si le temps est mal choisi, dit Jenner.

− Non, je dois seulement m'Entretenir avec Harry tout d'abord. Tu nous excuses?

Jenner hocha de la tête.

− Harry, venez avec moi, dit Rogue.

Harry suivit rogue jusqu'à son bureau privé et s'assit à ses côtés sur un long banc de bois.

− J'ai invité Jenner ici pour qu'il vous enseigne l'occlumencie, fit Rogue.

Non, pensa Harry, en secouant sa tête. Il n'arriverait jamais à apprendre d'une autre personne. Cela était tout simplement impossible. Il avait eu assez de difficultés à savoir et à accepter que Rogue découvre ses secrets, il ne laisserait certainement pas une autre personne les découvrir.

− Harry, regardez-moi. Vous devez apprendre l'occlumencie. C'est la chose la plus important que vous ayez à faire, pour le moment et je ne crois pas que vous allez apprendre adéquatement si vous le faites avec moi. Vous avez apprit à me bloquer, mais cela ne veut surtout pas signifier que vous avez apprit l'occlumencie.

− Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vous bloquer. Vous lisez en moi comme dans un grand livre ouvert.

− Je suis perspicace à cause du lien que nous partageons. Et bien sûr, que vous arrivez à me bloquer. Vous n'arriverez pas à apprendre l'occlumencie en tentant de me bloquer par cette méthode

− Mais je ne suis pas prêt pour cela, insista Harry.

− Je suis votre professeur et je décide lorsque vous êtes prêt à avancer. Vous êtes prêt.

− Mais, il…je veux dire, je…

− Vous ne lui faites pas confiance.

− Il a tenté de me lancer un sort, s'exclama Harry!

− Et vous vous êtes très bien défendu. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne va pas le refaire. Vous saviez que j'allais trouver des choses à propos de vous, n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha de la tête.

− Vous m'avez fait confiance pour faire bon usage des choses que j'y apprendrais, remarqua Rogue. Je fais confiance à Jenner. Je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains et la votre sans aucune peur. Vous n'avez pas à lui faire confiance si vous me faites confiance.

− Mais il va tout vous raconter, fit Harry.

− Pas si vous lui dite de n'en rien faire. Et je ne vais pas en faire la demande, mis à part si cela concerne votre sécurité.

− Mais je ne veux pas qu'il découvre certaines choses. Je préfèrerais vous le dire, dit Harry.

Il ne voulait pas réellement parler à Rogue, pas plus qu'il avait envie d'affronter un Basilique, mais il ferait si cela pouvait lui éviter d'avoir un étranger dans sa tête.

− Vous aurez cette option lorsque vous aurez terminé. Pour le moment, vous devez apprendre l'occlumencie et c'Ets le meilleur moyen que je connaisse pour que vous puissiez le connaître. Je connais l'importance de cela et c'est pour cette raison que je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Jenner vous enseignera. Je vais demeurer présent, si c'est ce que vous voulez, mais je n'interviendrai pas.

Harry secoua négativement sa tête, déjà qu'il devait faire cela avec un étranger, il ne voulait pas que Rogue soit un spectateur.

− Très bien, je dois parler avec Jenner avant que vous commenciez.

Harry retourna à la pièce principale et s'assit face au feu. Tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser, c'était cet homme étrange à qui il devait laisser voir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dite, même pas à Sirius. Il entendait Rogue parler à Jenner d'une voix faible, mais toujours détectable.

− Je veux que tu fasses pour lui ce que tu as fait pour moi. Il doit apprendre.

− D'accord, mais regarde-le. Je ne veux pas le blesser.

Harry savait qu'il tremblait. Il n'avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher les tremblements. Il était faible.

− Il n'y a rien à faire. Ne fléchit pas. Il est assez fort pour tolérer. Tu vas respecter sa vie privée comme tu as respectés la mienne. Je vais être dans mon laboratoire si jamais tu as besoin de moi.

Harry regarda Rogue se diriger vers son laboratoire sans recevoir davantage qu'un simple regard. Harry fut légèrement surpris lorsque Jenner marcha en sa direction et s'assit à même le sol, devant lui.

− Je veux rendre cela le plus aisé possible pour vous. Cela vous aidera beaucoup si vous pouvez relaxer et me faire un tout petit peu confiance. Je vais garder ma promesse de respecter votre vie privée.

Harry releva la tête et acquiesça, même s'il tremblait encore clairement. Il voulait seulement en finir avec cela.

− Respirez avec moi, fit Jenner.

Harry n'était pas persuadé de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais à ce moment, Jenner commença à prendre de grandes respirations et Harry suivit son rythme. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry sentit que les tremblements avaient commencé à diminuer.

− Bien, maintenant tendez-moi vos mains.

Harry sentit que sa respiration se désordonnait, mais il lui tendit tout de même ses mains. Jenner prit ses mains.

− Fermez vos yeux et continuez à respirer.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de porter son attention sur sa respiration. Il tenta d'oublier où il était et ce qu'il faisait pour ne songer qu'à respirer. Harry sentit une sensation de tiédeur dans ses paumes, lorsque les pouces de Jenner vinrent déposer une pression sur elles. Harry continua de respirer.

− Je vais entrer dans voter esprit et je vais évaluer quelle sorte de barrières vous avez et qu'elle est leur force.

Harry ignora la voix et se concentra davantage sur sa respiration. Mais Harry pouvait le ressentir. Il ressentait l'invasion de Jenner dans sa tête. Jenner se dirigeait directement sur ses rêves, ses cauchemars, ses pensées les mieux gardées. Harry protégea instinctivement ces pensées. Il ne pouvait pas laisser personne les regarder.

− Harry, s'il vous plait, ne me bloquer pas. Je dois voir comment votre esprit est organisé.

Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider, pas plus qu'il pouvait l'arrêter.

« Relaxez. Continuez de respirer »

Cette fois-ci, Harry entendit la voix comme si elle provenait de l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Harry je dois aller au-delà de cette barrière. Cela va être beaucoup plus aisé pour nous deux si vous pouviez me laisser entrer. »

Harry tenta, mais il en était incapable, Il ne savait pas comment se laisser aller, de plus, il était terrifié.

« C'est correct, Harry. Continuez de respirer. Je vais tenter d'être aussi efficace que possible. Tentez de ne pas me combattre.

Harry sentit que quelque chose frappait sur ses barrières, comme s'il s'attendait qu'en cognant ainsi il allait le laisser entrer. Harry continua de respirer et tenta de l'ignorer. Les coups devinrent plus persistants. Il ne pouvait plus les ignorer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, non plus. Il attendait. Bientôt, il sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur ses barrières, comme si la personne voulait en enlever des pièces, à mains nues. Harry ne pouvait pas permettre cela; il ne le pouvait pas. Il se sentit tenter de réparer les trous aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient formés. Mais il ne fut jamais assez rapide.

Sirius apparut, errant lentement autour de lui. Il leva sa baguette, mais il ne fut jamais assez rapide. Il fut frappé par un sort et il tomba. Il était partit.

« Non », cria Harry dans sa tête. « Arrêtez ».

Harry tenait désespérément de laisser ses barrières intactes.

Sirius se disputait avec Remus. Remus voulait qu'il parle à Dumbledore. Sirius lança un sort d'oubli son ami.

« Arrêtez. Je vous en prie. Arrêtez », pensa Harry.

« Ne combattez pas », Harry venait d'entendre la voix de Rogue.

Ses barrières continuaient d'être attaquées. Elles s'affaissaient rapidement.

Harry commençait à paniquer.

« S'il vous pâlit, ne faites pas cela », pensa-t-il.

« Tout va bien aller. Peu importe ce qu'il y a là, tout va bien aller. Continuez de respirer. »

Respirer était la dernière chose à laquelle Harry pensait. Il devait arrêter ce processus. Il devait partir. Il tenta de retirer ses mains, amis les pouces de Jenner pesèrent plus fermement dans ses paumes. La pression agissait comme des crochets qui le maintenaient en place. Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, Il ne pouvait pas fuir.

« Tout ira bien, je le promets.»

Les souvenirs s'envolèrent, de plus en plus rapidement, sanas ordre précis, amis ses barrières commencèrent à se rompre réellement, les souvenirs devinrent plus précis, plus complets. Bientôt, Harry sentit que son esprit était devenu complètement vulnérable et que tout en était sortit…éparpillé quelque part. Il devait regarder tous ces souvenirs, car il n'y avait aucune manière pour lui de sortir de sa propre tête. Il savait que Jenner regardait, lui aussi ces souvenirs, avec lui.

Lorsque les souvenirs cessèrent de circuler, il sentit que Jenner serrait ses deux mains fermement, de même qu'il entendit un tintement étrange dans son esprit. Un différent type de barrières venait d'être érigées. Puis Jenner lâcha ses mains.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et dévia aussitôt son regard de celui de Jenner. Il prit ses genoux, les ramena à son torse et y cala sa tête. Il se sentit commencer à trembler, encore. Il n'y pouvait rien.

− Harry. Harry, j'ai besoin que vous me regardiez.

Harry avait entendu la voix de Rogue, mais il ne répondit pas.

− Harry.

Harry laissa Rogue redresser sa tête, mais il ne le regarda pas.

− Voulez-vous une potion calmante, demanda Rogue?

Harry fit oui. Il n'arriverait à rien dans cet état et il ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait.

Harry sentit qu'une fiole était déposée sur ses lèvres et il permit au liquide l'accès à sa bouche. Bientôt, les tremblements cessèrent et il recommença à fixer la pièce. Au lieu de fixer Rogue qui était debout devant lui, Harry fixa le feu.

− Êtes-vous correct, Harry, demanda Rogue.

Aucune réponse.

− Merde, Jenner. Est-il correct?

− Tu sais que je ne peux pas répondre à cela, Severus,

− Est-il en santé ou en danger, demanda Rogue?

− Je dois lui parler, seul.

Rogue retourna dans son laboratoire et ferma la porte. Jenner revint et s'assit en face de Harry, lui cachant sa vue du feu.

− Vous ne lui avez pas dit, fit Harry.

− Harry, ceci est très important. Le faites-vous encore?

Harry secoua sa tête.

− Je ne peux pas.

− À quand remonte la dernière fois?

Harry ne sentait aucune envie de mentir, car il savait que Jenner serait en mesure de dire s'il disait la vérité ou non.

− À Square Grimmauld.

− Combien de jours?

− Deux.

− Vous devriez en parler avec Severus bientôt. Il pourra vous aider.

− Vous n'allez pas le lui dire, n'est-ce pas, demanda Harry?

− J'ai fait un promesse que j'ai l'intention de garder. Votre santé n'est pas en danger, mais Severus peut vous aider. Je crois qu'il comprendra et je sais qu'il ne vous jugera pas, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur cela et il fut clair qu'il ne voulait plus en parler lorsqu'il se tourna, fit dos à Jenner et reposa sa tête sur ses bras.

− J'ai besoin de votre aide pour tenir les promesses que je vous ai faites. Severus peut vous aider, si vous lui faites confiance.

Harry entendit Jenner cogner à la porte du laboratoire de Rogue. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au divan derrière Harry et s'y installèrent. Harry apprécia que Rogue ne se rendait pas dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas pu l'entendre pour parler de lui.

− Alors, demanda Rogue?

− Sa vie n'Est pas en danger, affirma Jenner.

− Très bien, dit Rogue. Comment se débrouille-t-il avec l'occlumencie?

− Ses barrières étaient très fortes, mais pas très efficaces. J'ai remplacé ses principales barrières par des barrières temporaires. Il devra les rebâtir, éventuellement, par lui-même. Je vais devoir revenir pour une autre séance pour lui enseigner comment le faire. Après cela, je devrais être en mesure de lui montrer comment empêcher tout accès à son esprit avec assez de facilité; il doit seulement apprendre comment nous nous sentons à ce moment. Une autre séance devrait être suffisante.

− Est-ce que les barrières temporaires sont assez solides, demanda Rogue?

− Elles devraient l'être, aussi longtemps qu'il ne sera pas attaqué. Si cela devait survenir, tu serais capable de le protéger. Ne le force pas avant qu'il apprenne à bâtir ses propres barrières, sinon, je devrai encore une fois les briser. Lorsqu'il aura apprit à bâtir ses barrières adéquatement, elles seront extrêmement fortes. Tu ne seras pas capable de les briser. Il se peut fort bien que j'en sois, moi-même, incapable.

− C'était le but, fit Rogue. Quand reviendras-tu pour la prochaine séance?

− Pas moins de deux jours à partir d'aujourd'hui, dit Jenner.

− Pourquoi deux jours? Ne veux-tu pas que cela se termine le plus tôt possible?

− Normalement, c'est ce que je voudrais, mais dans ce cas, je crois que d'attendre deux jours sera une sage décision.

− Tres bien, fit Rogue. Je vais demeurer en contact avec toi.

− Je suis désolé que cela ce soit déroulé ainsi, dit Jenner à Harry.

Harry continua de fixer les flammes et il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

− C'est correct. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre. Je comprends. J'espère que vous allez repenser à ce que je vous ai dit.

Jenner se dirigea vers la porte et Rogue le suivit.

− Merci, Jenner, dit Rogue. Je sais que ce fut difficile pour toi aussi.

− Non, mais tu avais raison. C'est nécessaire qu'il apprenne. Au revoir Severus.

− Au revoir.

Rogue revint près du feu et s'assit sur le divan, près de l'endroit où Harry regardait toujours le feu.

− Voulez-vous me parler maintenant, demanda Rogue?

− Vous savez que quelque chose ne va pas et vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Devrais-je appeler Remus?

− Non, dit Harry.

− Très bien, je vais respecter votre décision pour l'instant, car je fais confiance que si quelque chose avait été grave, Jenner me l'aurait dit, mais considérez le fait qu'il vous a fait confiance pour me le dire, vous-même.

− Je ne lui jamais dit que je vous le dirais, fit Harry.

− Il vous a fait confiance pour faire le bon choix. Vous avez besoin d'aide. Vous décidez où aller chercher votre aide. Je voudrais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, maintenant. Vous venez de vivre beaucoup de stress et vous n'avez pas dormi la nuit dernière.

− Mais il n'est même pas l'heure de dîner, dit Harry.

− Il est beaucoup plus tard que midi, mais le temps n'est pas ce qui importe. Je ne crois pas que vous allez faire quelque chose de productif si vous ne dormez pas. Allez-vous prendre la potion, demanda Rogue?

− Oui, répondit Harry.

Dormir lui semblait vraiment comme étant la meilleur chose à faire à ce moment.

− Allez vous changer et je vais vous apporter la potion à votre chambre.

Harry fit ce que Rogue lui avait dit, se changea pour la nuit et se mit au lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue apparut avec une fiole et un gobelet. Il versa la potion dans le gobelet et le remit à Harry. Harry bu tout le contenu du gobelet et puis il dit :

− Demain.

− Quoi, interrogea Rogue?

− Je vais vous le dire demain.

Harry ferma ses yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil, avant de pouvoir changer d'idée.

Merci à Onarluca, adrianna diaboliqua rogue, jenni944, edge, dalamis et Lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 5.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre 6… j'avais oublié de l'enregistrer avant de le déposer sur internet…donc vous avez eu la version non complète… donc, retourner lire le chapitre 6 au complet, cette fois-ci et pour me faire pardonner de cette lamentable erreur, je vous donnerai, après le chapitre 7!!! Bande de chanceux et de chanceuses!**

**Allez-y…**

**…..**

**Je ne partirai pas!...**

**Bon…vous avez maintenant tout lu le chapitre 6. Maintenant, laissons place au chapitre 7!**

**Ha une minute! Je dois prendre quelques minutes de votre précieux temps pour vous rappeler que la fic Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur est disponible sur le site de Live Journal, l'adresse est disponible dans mon profil…si vous voulez être avertit (et que vous ne l'avez pas été jusqu'à maintenant) après la mise à jour de l'histoire, veuillez me le laisser savoir!**

**Maintenant, laissons vraiment place au chapitre 7!**

Chapitre 7

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sent mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière qu'il s'était réveillé, par lui-même, car il n'était plus fatigué et non parce qu'un cauchemar s'en était chargé. Il en appréciait la sensation pour quelques instants. Et puis, bien entendu, il se rappela ce qu'il avait dit, juste avant de s'endormir. Il n'avait pas changé d'Avis. Il savait qu'il devait le dire à Rogue, mais cela ne voulait surtout pas dire qu'il en avait envie. Il décida de demeurer dans son lit encore quelques minutes.

Harry entendit que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. La personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, n'attendit pas qu'il ait répondu avant d'entrer. C'était Rogue, mais au lieu de sa longue robe habituelle, il avait revêtu un pantalon d'entraînement noir avec un chandail assortit.

− Debout, Potter. Nous allons courir.

− Quoi?

Fut tout ce que Harry parvint à dire

− Vous savez comment courir, n'est-ce pas, demanda Rogue?

− Oui, bien sûr.

« On ne reste pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu sans avoir cette capacité », pensa Harry.

− Très bien, alors habillez-vous.

Rogue déposa une pile de vêtements de course sur l'extrémité de son lit.

− Pourquoi, demanda Harry?

− Vous êtes tellement tendu, qu'il m'est presque possible de le voir. Nous irons courir, ensuite vous pourrez prendre une douche et manger votre déjeuner. Après, nous parlerons.

Harry acquiesça. Même s'il tentait de repousser l'inévitable, cette sortie lui laissait l'impression qu'il pourrait éviter de parler et en plus Rogue le faisait avec lui.

Harry se changea et rencontra Rogue dans la pièce principale. Après ce, ils se rendirent à l'extérieur et commencèrent à courir. Ils firent deux fois le tour du lac, se rendirent à la cabane de Hagrid, firent le tour du terrain de Quidditch et puis ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Harry était triste d'arrêter, même s'il était entièrement couvert de sueur. Lorsqu'il courait, il n'avait pas besoin de penser. Rogue ne lui demandait rien d'autre que de conserver le rythme. Après un certain temps, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était cela, garder le rythme.

Après avoir prit sa douche, Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine, aux côtés de Rogue. Ils mangèrent en silence. Harry termina rapidement et demeura assit à fixer la table en attendant son professeur.

Lorsque Rogue eut terminé, il se leva et dit :

− Venez avec moi.

Rogue s'installa sur le divan faisant face au feu et Harry s'y assit aussi, à l'autre bout.

− Vous pouvez commencez à parler de ce que vous êtes prêt à dire.

Harry savait que cela signifiait qu'il avait intérêt à être prêt rapidement. Rogue n'était pas un homme patient, mais Harry ne savait pas où commencer. Qu'est-ce que Rogue savait déjà? Quelles choses serait-il capable de garder privé?

« Tu devrais tout lui dire », pensa Harry, « Tu devras le dire à quelqu'un. »

− Bien, hum, lorsque je suis demeuré avec Sirius l'été dernier, il m'a donné quelque chose. Il m'a donné un miroir qui me laissait le voir. Je pouvais aussi lui parler grâce à cet objet, mais je ne l'ai jamais usé à cette fin.

Harry s'arrêta, mais rogue demeura silencieux. Harry savait que Rogue n'allait pas l'interrompre et qu'il devrait simplement poursuivre.

− J'avais ces rêves à propos de Voldemort. Vous en avez vu quelques uns lorsque vous avez tenté de m'enseigner l'occlumencie, mais j'en ai eu d'autres qui étaient largement plus effrayant. J'ai dû parvenir à les bloquer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou bien vous ne réussissiez pas à les bloquer, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne dormais jamais toute la nuit.

Une nuit, alors que je regardais dans le miroir, j'ai découvert que Sirius ne dormait pas toute la nuit, lui non plus. Il était tout le temps agité et je savais pourquoi. C'était parce que Dumbledore ne le laissait pas rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas me parler, il pouvait seulement s'entretenir avec Remus lorsque ce dernier était à Square Grimmauld, mais il n'y était pas fréquemment. Il voulait souvent se tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire à cause de moi. Il a alors trouvé quelque chose d'autre pour l'aider. Initialement, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais après quelques temps, je l'ai vu la faire. Il a fait une potion. Quelque chose avec une poudre d'un bleu brillant, mélangée avec un liquide vert. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle est devenue noire.

À ce moment, Harry regarda Rogue. Il savait que Rogue serait intéressé par la potion, mais le professeur lui fit seulement signe de continuer,

− Il buvait la potion et puis ensuite il souriait. Parfois, il lui arrivait de lire après avoir prit la potion et il continuait de sourire pour un bon moment. Sirius n'a jamais rien lu s'il parvenait à faire autrement. Il n'aimait pas lire, mais avec la potion, quelque chose était différent. J'ignore ce que c'était. Il ne dormait plus, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était aussi fort que lorsqu'il était réveillé. Je l'ai vu se pratiquer en duel avec son elfe de maison et faire toute sorte de magie. Il était vraiment très bon. Il était suffisamment bon pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Harry se tourna vers le feu. Sirius était vraiment bon. Mais il demeurait pourtant décédé.

− Et qu'est-il arrivé à Black, demanda Rogue?

− Au début, rien. Il devenait seulement de plus en plus fort. Il m'écrivait des lettres fréquemment. Il me racontait des histoires à propos de mes parents et Remus. Il m'a aussi raconté quelque chose à propos de vous, aussi. Il ne vous détestait pas, vous savez. Il vous respectait. Vous étiez toujours si précis. Sirius était fort, mais il ne parvenait jamais à être délicat. Lorsque Dumbledore m'a laissé vivre avec Sirius pendant le temps des fêtes (situation dont JKR n'était pas au courant), j'ai fait un peu de cette potion. Je me rappelais de l'endroit où Sirius rangeait les ingrédients, car je l'avais vu faire. Je ne dormais plus. Je me sentais devenir faible et même le fait de demeurer avec Sirius ne me rendait pas heureux. Je pensais toujours que quelque chose de mauvais allait survenir. Après avoir prit la potion, je me sentais réellement mieux. Rien n'a vraiment changé, mis à part le fait que je ne rêvais plus autant.

− Vous n'auriez pas du rêver du tout, s'objecta Rogue.

− Quoi?

− Une des propriétés de cette potion est de bloquer les rêves. Vous n'auriez pas dû rêver, mais vous lavait fait. À propos de quoi étaient vos rêves?

− Les mêmes choses. La plupart du temps, c'était à propos du Département des Mystères.

− Alors, elle ne bloquait pas les rêves que Voldemort vous transmettait.

− Je l'ignore. Elle ne les bloquait pas tous, mais j'ai eu d'autres rêves aussi. J'ai beaucoup rêvé que Sirius mourait. Il était en train de combattre et à un moment donné, il perdait sa concentration, ou s'accrochait à quelque chose. Parfois, Voldemort le torturait simplement. Remus a alors découvert ce qu'il faisait. Il tenta de convaincant Sirius de parler à Dumbledore, mais il ne voulait pas. Il a lancé un sort d'oubli sur Remus au moins à deux reprises. Je ne crois pas que Remus le sache.

J'ai vu Sirius commencer à dépérir. Il ne dormait plus du tout, la nuit. Avant, il avait toujours dormi. Il arrêta de manger. Il se battait en duel contre lui-même pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue. J'étais très inquiet pour lui, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas le confronter, car il aurait su que le faisait aussi. Et pour la même raison, je ne pouvais pas en parler à Dumbledore, de plus, je ne voulais pas trahir Sirius. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. Habituellement. J'ai tenté de faire découvrir la situation à Remus en lui indiquant des faits que j'avais découverts chez Sirius, mais lorsque Remus l'a confronté, Sirius lui a, encore une fois, lancé un sort d'oubli.

Je me suis caché derrière ma cape d'invisibilité et je suis allé à la maison de Sirius pour le regarder. Il était très bon en duel et il s'améliorait toujours. Il ne faisait rien d'autre. Il en était obsédé. Après quelques temps, je ne pouvais plus le regarder. J'ai arrêté de le regarder avec le miroir. Je l'ai enveloppé et serré dans ma malle. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se rende compte que je savais ce qui se déroulait et que je n'avais rien fait. J'ai été égoïste et j'avais peur que quelqu'un découvre ce que je faisais et que je doive arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter et cela, mis à part Sirius, était la seule chose qui me permettait de continuer.

Alors, la raison pour laquelle je me blâme pour la mort de Sirius, c'est que j'en suis responsable. Je savais ce qu'il faisait et je ne l'ai pas dit à quiconque. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il aurait dû obtenir de l'aide et pas tenter de battre le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde. Il tentait de me protéger. C'est ainsi qu'il est décédé. Je ne parle jamais autant. Avez-vous mis quelque chose dans ma nourriture?

− Oui, répondit Rogue.

Harry s'y attendait, mais cela avait peu d'importance. Ce qui avait été mis dans son assiette l'avait aidé à dire l'histoire, complètement, sans en être brisé.

− Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'était.

− Pas vraiment.

− Je ne vous ai rien donné qui allait vous forcer à dire des choses que vous ne vouliez pas dire.

− Je le sais, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant?

− Vous ne devriez pas vous blâmer, Harry.

− Je devrais blâmer Dumbledore pour ne pas m'avoir dit pourquoi je devais prendre des leçons d'occlumencie. Je devrais blâmer Sirius pour ne pas avoir prit soin de lui. Je devrais blâmer Remus et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre car ils n'ont rien vu. Mais je ne le fais pas. J'ai remarqué et je n'ai rien fait.

− Il est vrai que Dumbledore et l'Ordre aurait été capable d'aider Sirius, mais el fait qu'il ait prit la potion de Drakeu n'est pas ce qui l'a tué. Que savez-vous à propos de cette potion, Harry?

− Je sais qu'elle m'a maintenue en vie et qu'elle faisait fuir mes rêves.

− Elle empêche aussi la concentration et la performance physique. Elle augmente aussi les habiletés. Sirius était au meilleur de sa forme lorsqu'il est mort. Ce qui est survenu était malheureux et injuste, mais ce n'était pas votre faute. Cette potion a déjà servi pour l'entraînement des aurores, pour les batailles et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent les effets secondaires.

− Quels effets secondaires?

− L'insomnie est un d'eux, mais le pire effet survient lorsque la personne en cesse l'utilisation.

− Comme quoi?

− Vous allez en montrer les signes bientôt. Ceci inclut les tremblements, la confusion, des images soudaines de cauchemars, même si vous êtes réveillé et de la nausée. Ils peuvent être pire encore.

− Comme quoi, demanda encore Harry?

− Je ne crois pas que vous le dire vous aidera à vous préparer. Nous devons faire quelques potions.

Rogue ne donna pas la chance à Harry de tergiverser sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, s'attendant à ce que Harry le suive.

− Faites cette potion de silence, dit Rogue.

Il remit un livre de potions à Harry, le livre était ouvert à une page marquée d'un ruban bleu.

− Tous les ingrédients sont sur l'étagère à l'arrière. Si vous ne trouvez pas quelque chose que vous avez de besoin ou si vous avez une question, demandez-moi. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de recommencer.

− Que ferez-vous?

− La potion que je vais faire est très complexe et je n'ai pas le temps de l'expliquer. Je vous le dirai demain si vous êtes toujours intéressé.

Harry accepta cette réponse, il avait certainement assez de chose à faire, sans se préoccuper d'en comprendre d'autres.

La potion que Rogue lui faisait faire, Harry l'avait déjà faite en classe de potions, par contre, celle qu'il faisait à ce jour était beaucoup plus concentrée. La raison pour laquelle Rogue avait besoin d'une potion de silence aussi puissance l'inquiétait suffisamment pour qu'il tente tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour ne pas y penser. Harry termina la potion, l'embouteilla et l'identifia. Il déposa la potion sur le bureau de Rogue et se rendit près de l'homme pour le regarder travailler, en attendant de recevoir autre chose à faire.

− Potter, ajouter les yeux de tritons, un à la fois. Attendez que la fumée se dissipe avant d'en ajouter d'autre.

Harry trouva une pile de yeux de tritons sur une planche à couper près de son professeur et il les ramassa. Il en mit une dans la potion et elle émit une fumée rose. Rogue brassa la potion une fois et Harry ajouta l'œil suivant. Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que tous les yeux de tritons furent ajoutés.

− Severus?

Harry releva la tête lorsqu'il reconnu la voix familière. Cette voix qui avait été dans sa tête et qui lui avait dit que tout serait correct, alors que ses barrières étaient défoncées.

− Harry, continuez de mélanger la potion. Surveillez-la attentivement. Dès qu'elle deviendra jaune, ajoutez les yeux de tritons, encore un à la fois. Attendez que la fumée se dissipe. Est-ce que vous comprenez?

Harry acquiesça et il brassa la potion. Rogue sortit du laboratoire pour se diriger vers l'antre.

− Tu m'as mentit, Jenner, dit Rogue en regardant dans le feu.

− Oui, répondit Jenner, il te l'a dit?

Tout ce que Harry pouvait entendre c'était des voix qui faisaient écho dans sa tête.

« Il te l'a dit? »

« Tout ira bien »

« Ne me combat pas »

Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les voix d'Avoir accès à sa tête. Les barrières qui étaient présentes, maintenant étaient différentes. Elles étaient adéquates, mais il ne pouvait pas jouer avec. Harry remarqua qu'il ne surveillait plus la potion, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il sentit la cuillère tomber dans le chaudron. Il y eut un bruit fort lorsqu'elle frappa le fond. Comment allait-il la sortir de là, maintenant? La potion bouillait. Il ne pouvait pas seulement plonger sa main et aller la chercher, mais d'un autre côté, Rogue serait furieux. Il n'avait pas surveillé la potion.

− Immobulis!

CE fut ce que Harry entendit, alors qu'il se mettait sur ses défenses. Puis il réalisa que le sort avait été lancé vers le chaudron et non vers lui.

− Venez, dit Rogue en le prenant pas le coude et en le menant vers la pièce principale. Assoyez-vous.

Harry s'assit sur le divan, derrière son professeur qui continua sa conversation.

− Oui, il me l'a dit. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?

− Il te fait confiance et il avait besoin de te le dire. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais au courant, c'est que j'ai forcé ses barrières pour entrer dans son esprit. À cause de cela, je n'aurais pas été capable de l'aider, mais tu pourras. Est-ce que c'est commencé?

− Pas encore, dit Rogue.

− Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

− Si Harry désire en parler avec toi plus tard, il le pourra.

− Vous alliez le lui dire, n'est-ce pas, demanda Harry?

− Je devais le faire, mais je voulais aussi te laisser la chance de le faire. Je pensais que tu avais le courage pour faire cela et j'avais raison, mais ej devais m'en assurer.

« Quel courage », pensa Harry, « si j'en avais eu le moindrement, je l'aurais fait bien avant. »

− Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider, demanda Jenner?

− Pas pour le moment, Est-ce que tu crois que les barrières temporaires devraient être un problème?

− Elles devraient tenir le coup. Il devrait devenir plus facile à être attaqué qu'habituellement, mais tu devrais être en mesure de savoir si Voldemort tente de le contacter, et ainsi le bloquer. Personne d'autre ne tenterait d'entrer dans son esprit, est-ce exact?

− Je peux seulement penser à deux personnes qui l'on déjà fait, dit Rogue, tu es un de ceux-là et Albus est l'autre. Albus n'est pas à Poudlard pour le moment et je crois bien que tu ne tenteras pas de le faire.

− Oui, cela devrait être plus facile avec les potions. Assure-toi de bien le surveiller; tu sais que c'est la phase critique.

− Oui, je sais.

− Puis-je lui parler un instant, demanda Jenner?

Rogue se tourna vers le divan, derrière lui, et le trouva vide.

− Merde, continua Severus, alors qu'il constatait que la porte était ouverte. Rogue sauta par-dessus le divan et se mit à courir vers la porte.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le chapitre 6…mais je crois bien que ce petit bonus saura me faire pardonner.

Merci à Onarluca et à jenni944 pour les reviews du chapitre 6.


	8. Chapitre 8

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider, Harry entendit Jenner demander ?

Bien sûr, ils allaient vouloir l'aider. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Il était le seul qui pouvait le faire. Tout ce dont il avait de besoin était d'une autre dose de la potion, par la suite, tout irait bien. Il demeurait avec un maître de potions, trouver les ingrédients nécessaires ne serait pas un problème.

Harry glissa du divan et se retourna vers le laboratoire de Rogue. Il se rappelait avoir aperçu des fioles remplies de poudres aux couleurs multiples, derrière la porte. Harry trouva ce dont il avait de besoin et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune.

- Je peux seulement penser à deux personnes qui l'on déjà fait, fit Rogue.

Harry ignora la conversation que tenait son professeur alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement. Harry savait que Rogue avait mis des barrières magiques autour de la porte, afin qu'il puisse détecter lorsqu'il quittait la pièce. Harry croyait qu'il pourrait abaisser ces barrières grâce à l'incantation qu'il avait apprise, maintenant qu'il savait comment et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elles étaient présentes.

Harry ouvrit lentement la porte afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne l'entende. Puis il se concentra à réfléchir tout ce qui parvenait jusqu'à lui, alors qu'il passait l'embrasure de la porte. Il laissa la porte ouverte de telle sorte que Rogue ne l'entendrait pas se refermer. Il couru à travers les couloirs, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être découvert.

Il se dirigeait vers le laboratoire des étudiants. Il se rappelait que l'ingrédient final de la potion avait été utilisé au cours de leur quatrième année. Et Rogue qui croyait qu'il avait rien appris. Ils avaient confectionné un antidote pour la goutte du mort vivant. Cet ingrédient était un stimulant, Harry en savait pas mal.

Harry alluma sa baguette afin de se diriger dans la salle de classe sombre. Il regarda les ingrédients de la classe et il vit plusieurs fioles du liquide vert dont il avait de besoin, elles se trouvaient derrières la vitre d'une commode. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

- Alohamora, dit Harry.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Rogue avait certainement mis une sorte de charme sur cette porte afin d'empêcher les étudiants d'y accéder. Harry n'avait pas le temps de trouver de quel sort il s'agissait. Il mit sa manche par-dessus sa main et il la passa à travers la vitre. La vitre se brisa et Harry attrapa deux fioles du liquide. Après une brève réflexion, il prit aussi deux fioles vides. Il en aurait besoin pour entreposer la potion. Il avait prévu en faire le plus qu'il pouvait et il aurait besoin d'un endroit pour la serrer.

Dès qu'il eut ce dont il avait besoin, Harry quitta la salle de classe. Il savait que cet endroit serait la première place où Rogue chercherait. Il se dirigea à l'endroit où il était peu propice que rogue le chercher : le dortoir des Serpentard. Harry savait exactement où il se trouvait, grâce à la petite aventure qu' »il y avait faite, déguisé en Goyle, en deuxième année. Il y avait un immense portrait de Salazar Serpentard et d'un énorme serpent qui bloquait l'entrée.

- Laissez-moi entrer, fit Harry en fourchelangue.

- Vous êtes de cette maison, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi le mot de passe, fit Salazar.

- J'ignore le mot de passe, mais je dois entrer. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi, supplia Harry, en espérant que le serpent réussirait à convaincre son maître de le laisser entrer.

- Très bien, je vais vous laisser entrer, car je sais que vous êtes un des nôtres. Vous ne pourrez pas vous y cacher très longtemps, par contre.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait que Rogue le trouvait éventuellement. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à espérer qu'il aurait eu le temps de se rendre à un autre endroit. Il avait seulement besoin d'un endroit pour se reposer et faire sa potion. Harry couru à travers la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Il s'installa sur l'un des lits et sortit ce dont il avait besoin. Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il devait faire la potion immédiatement.

Harry versa la moitié de l'une des fioles contenant le liquide vert dans une autre fiole vide et puis il ajouta une pincée de poudre bleue. Il ferma l'orifice de la fiole et puis il l'agita jusqu'à ce que le mélange tourne au noir. Il sourit avec anticipation. Lorsque la couleur devint un noir de soirée sans lune, il enleva le bouchon et bu la potion.

Harry sentit immédiatement que son cœur se calmait et que sa respiration ralentissait. Il attrapa le bout de vitre qui était demeuré accroché à ses vêtements lorsqu'il était allé dans la classe de potions. Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir qu'il était vivant.

Severus couru directement vers la salle de classe de potions, à l'endroit où il conservait les ingrédients dont les étudiants auraient de besoin. L'aspect de la pièce lui fit comprendre que Harry commençait à montrer des signes de manque de la potion. Les premiers de ces signes était le désespoir. Harry ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir davantage de potion.

- Merde, répéta Severus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était trop tard.

La vitre de l'armoire où il conservait les réserves d'ingrédients avait été brisée et il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence de Harry dans la pièce. La partie la plus inquiétante de la situation, était que Severus savais qu'il ne conservait pas de poudre d'intestin d'iris à Poudlard. C'était l'un des ingrédients de la potion de Drakeu et c'était évidement ce que Harry avait voulu trouver.

Severus se dirigea vers la salle de réserve personnelle. Harry aurait peut-être pu penser qu'il y en avait à cet endroit. Mis la salle de réserve était vide et Severus ne vit aucun signe que quelqu'un y était entrée. Où d'autre ce stupide garçon aurait-il pu se rendre, se demanda Severus ? Il ouvrit le lien qu'il partageait avec Harry, même s'il ne conservait pas vraiment espoir que le garçon le guiderait jusqu'à lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être détesté, car Harry aurait tôt fait de le bloquer. Severus se ressentit rien. Harry avait certainement dû déjà bloquer le lien.

Severus se rendit à la volière, à la tour d'Astronomie et il demanda même aux portraits s'ils avaient vu Harry, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu. Si aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu, Harry devait certainement être demeuré aux donjons.

Severus se rendit directement au dortoir de sa propre maison. Il était déçu ne de pas avoir pensé à cet endroit en premier lieu.

- Est-il ici, demanda rogue au portrait de Salazar ?

- Oui et vous êtes mieux de vous dépêcher. Il est dans le dortoir des filles.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé, demanda Rogue, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce ?

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ici en premier lieu ?

- Oubliez cela.

Severus monta les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles à la course et y trouva Potter étendu sereinement sur l'un des lits. Les couvertures devenaient de plus en ;us rouge à cause du sang qui y coulait. Rogue couru jusqu'au lit et vit que Harry avait deux coupures sur ses bras qui saignaient abondamment. Les coupures n'auraient pas dû saigner autant.

- Potter, qu'avez-vous pris, demanda Rogue ?

Il secoua légèrement Harry afin de s'assurer qu'il était réveillé et qu'il l'entendait.

- Rien, répondit Harry.

- Bordel, Harry. Je ne possède pas les ingrédients pour le Drakeu ici. Vous avez pris quelque chose et je dois savoir ce que c'est.

- Je n'ai rien pris, répéta Harry.

Rogue ne porta pas attention à ce que disait Harry et commença à fouiller les robes de l'adolescent afin d'y trouver des bouteilles. Il en trouva rapidement deux : une qui contenait un restant d'un liquide noir et l'autre contenant un poudre d'un bleu clair. Il ouvrit la fiole contenant la poudre et la porta à son nez.

- Des écailles de dragon, Potter. Ce sont des écailles de dragon. Vous n'Avez aucune idée de ce qui survient lorsque vous mélangez des écailles de dragon avec de la chlorophylle, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue n'attendait à aucune réponse et il n'en reçu pas. Harry semblait divaguer dans son propre univers.

Rogue fouilla dans sa robe pour y trouver quelques potions d'urgence qu'il y conservait toujours et il enleva le bouchon. Il mit une main derrière la tête de Harry, le souleva rapidement et força la potion à entrer dans sa bouche. Puis, Severus couvrit la bouche de Harry avec une main pour l'empêcher de tout rejeter et il compta lentement jusqu'à cinq. Il enleva sa main et Potter commença à vomir.

Lorsqu'il sembla que Harry n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac, Rogue commença à panser les plaies de Harry, lesquelles saignaient encore plus.

- Venez, nous allons à votre chambre, dit Rogue.

Harry ne fit aucun mouvement pour suivre Rogue.

- Que m'avez-vous fait, demanda Harry ?

- J'ai sauvé votre vie. Maintenant, vous venez. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'argumenter.

Harry se retrouva dans les appartements de Rogue. Il allait certainement être enfermé dans sa chambre, mai cela lui importait peu. Rogue pensait peut-être qu'il pourrait l'Avoir en lui faisant croire que la potion qu'il avait prise n'Avait pas fonctionné. Mais elle avait parfaitement fonctionné, avant que Rogue le force à vomir. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il lui restait deux autres fioles. Il avait juste à attendre d'être seul. Rogue ne pourrait pas le surveiller sans arrêt.

Harry fut dirigé dans la chambre de Rogue au lieu de la sienne. Apparemment, Rogue avait l'intention de le surveiller davantage. Rogue alla vers l'une de ses armoires et en sortit un pyjama gris.

- Enlevez vos vêtements, dit Rogue.

Harry fixa Rogue. Il n'allait pas enlever ses vêtements et encore moins si Rogue le regardait.

- Je sais que vous avez d'autres potions sur vous, et si vous en prenez encore vous allez mourir. Maintenant, enlevez vos vêtements.

Harry savait qu'il avait des quantités de potions complètes cachées à un endroit où son professeur n'oserait jamais regarder. Alors il enleva ses vêtements. Il y avait de la potion qui y était camouflée, mais il était persuadé que, plus tard, il pourrait aller les chercher. Il devait seulement prendre une autre dose de la potion et il serait en mesure de penser plus clairement aux moyens qu'il pourrait utiliser pour s'approvisionner en potion.

Harry enleva ses chaussures, ses bas et son chandail. Finalement, il enleva son pantalon en perdant ainsi le dernier morceau de vitre qu'il avait gardé de la salle de classe. Puis il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et osa regarder Rogue afin de savoir s'il était satisfait.

- Enlevez tous vos vêtements, Potter. Je dois aller travailler sur votre potion.

- Je ne vais pas me déshabiller pour vous. Peu importe la perversion que vous avez, je ne vais pas vous satisfaire.

Severus ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Harry et sortit sa baguette. Avec un rapide mouvement de cette dernière, Harry se retrouva nu..

- Accio, fit Rogue en enlevant pas ses yeux de ceux d'Harry.

Harry entendit le bruit des bouteilles de potions qui arrivaient dans la main de Rogue. Rogue lui lança les vêtements qu'il avait tenu. Harry els revêtit rapidement sans que Rogue ne l'ait une seule fois quitter des yeux.

- Habillez-vous et demeurez sur le lit, Harry. Je sais ce que vous voulez, présentement et je ne peux pas vous le laisser. Je vais retourner à mon laboratoire pour faire voter potion. Je vais laisser la porte ouverte et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, laissez-le moi savoir. Essayez de ne pas me déranger, si ce n'Est pas nécessaire. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour terminer la potion, et je suis persuadé que vous préféreriez que je la termine.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et ne dit rien. Il allait seulement avoir besoin d'attendre que Rogue soit occupé avec la potion. Il n'aurait pas à attendre très longtemps. Il regarda Rogue se pencher et ramasser ses vêtements, les morceaux de vitres, les potions et puis sa baguette.

- Il y a une barrière de protection autour du lit afin de vous empêcher d'en sortit. Elle ne peut pas être brisée facilement, alors n'essayez pas de le faire, dit Rogue en quittant la chambre.

Harry étira son bras pour toucher la barrière magique et en tester sa force. Il sentit l'énergie passer à travers ses doigts, mais il ne sentit rien qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il y passa sa min entière et encore une fois, il ne sentit pas de résistance. Puis il y pensa son corps et il tomba sur le so. Sûrment que rogue n'vait pas fait une barrière qui lui serait si facile à briser

Mais lorsque Harry regarda à nouveau, il remarqua qu'il était encore sur le lit. Il tenta d'en sortir plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois il se retrouvait sur le lit

- Harry que fais-tu là ?

Harry releva la tête et vit Sirius se tenir au bout du lit.

- Sirius ?

- En fait, je l'étais, dit l'homme et puis l'homme qui avait jadis été Sirius commença à se décomposer rapidement.

Harry se mit à hurler. Il commença à trembler. Il faisait trop froid dans cette pièce. Pourquoi Rogue ne lui avait-il pas donné un gilet ? Il était trempe de sueur, mais il avait extrêmement froid.

Severus brassa la potion encore une fois. Il lui restait dix étapes à accomplir avant que la potion ne soit terminée. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il aurait suffisamment le temps.

Il entendit Harry crier et il regarda dans la direction de l'adolescent pour le voir se débattre sur le lit. Il semblait sur le point d'être malade lorsqu'il cria encore. Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul dans une situation similaire. Il finirait par se blesser.

- Immobilus, fit Rogue en direction de la potion.

Il se dirigea vers l'antre qui se trouvait dans la pièce principale et y lança de la poudre de cheminette.

- Remus Lupin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus entrait dans son salon.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ?

Severus demandait rarement de l'Aide et encore plus rarement de la part de Remus.

- Harry ne se sent pas bien. J'ai besoin que tu le surveilles pendant que je termine sa potion.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui, demanda Remus en donnant toute son attention au maître de potion ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire, répondit Severus.

- Comment cela, tu ne peux pas le dire ? Tu lui fais une potion, tu dois certainement savoir ce qui ne va pas avec lui.

- Je veux dire, que je ne vais pas te le dévoiler. Il vomit, il a des visions et il sue jusqu'à en avoir des tremblements. Il ne peut pas être laissé à lui-même pour le moment. Si tu ne peux pas accepter le fait que je ne dise pas tout, alors je peux appeler quelqu'un de l'hôpital. Je pensais seulement qu'il réagirait mieux si c'était toi.

- Bien sûr, je vais le faire, dit Remus.

Rogue retira sa tête de la cheminée et retourna faire la potion. Il ne regarda pas par la porte ouverte qui donnait accès à sa chambre et tenta d'ignorer les cris qu'il entendait de Harry.

Remus arriva dans le laboratoire sans cogner.

- Il est dans ma chambre. Laisse ta baguette ici. Lorsque tu seras parvenu au lit, tu ne pourras pas quitter l'enceinte du lit sans que je te laisse sortir.

Remus acquiesça silencieusement et entra dans la chambre.

Maintenant que Rogue avait toute son attention, il commença à travailler beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il parvenait à faire cela seulement lorsqu'il savait qu'il n'aurait eu aucune distraction et c'était la seule manière qu'il parviendrait à terminer la potion avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Merci à Onarluca, aLiNoU, Lunenoire, jenni944, Nymphodora Tonks, molly et edge pour les reviews du chapitre 7.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Harry entendit le dernier de ses cris de dissiper dans la pièce derrière lui. Sa vision s'éclaircie et son corps cessa de trembler pour quelques instants. Il ignorait combien de temps cela allait durer, mais il tenta d'apprécier cette pause.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid être déposé sur son front et sa vision de la pièce s'assombrit. Il se sentait tellement bien, qu'il pensa qu'il était enfin décédé. Lorsque la noirceur s'éclipsa, Harry se retrouva en train de regarder des grands yeux d'un brun profonds, des yeux si familiers. Remus ? Que faisait Remus ici ? Est-ce que Rogue lui avait dit ?

- Tente de te calmer, Harry. Rappelle-toi que je suis seul dans cette pièce avec toi. Peu importe ce que tu vois.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, parvint à demander Harry ?

Sa voix était instable à causes de ses cris fréquents. N'avait-il pas fait une potion de silence ? À quoi devait-elle servir, sinon que de l'empêcher de crier. Remus apporta un verre d'eau aux lèvres de Harry et Harry commença à boire rapidement. Remus retira le gobelet d'eau.

- Bois lentement, Harry, dit Remus en ramenant le verre aux lèvres de Harry. Je suis ici car Severus doit se concentrer sur la potion qu'il fait et il a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

- Il te l'a dit, demanda Harry ?

- Il m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, mais il a refusé de me dire les pourquoi de cela. Par contre, je parvenais à t'entendre crier.

- Oh, dit Harry

- Severus peu travailler très rapidement lorsqu'il n'est pas dérangé. Je suis persuadé qu'il aura terminé bien vite avec la potion.

- Je veux seulement que tout cela cesse. Je ne veux plus que Sirius soit dans mes rêves. Je ne veux pas le voir ainsi. Je suis horrible. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire cela. Je ne peux même pas tolérer de me rappeler ces horribles choses qui lui sont arrivées.

- De ce que je comprends, tu fais l'expérience de plusieurs choses qui ne sont jamais survenues. Sirius ne voudrait pas que tu te souviennes de lui ainsi. Il voudrait que tu te rappelles du Noël que vous avez passé ensembles ou du temps que vous voliez sur vos balais. Lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, tu pourras mettre les bons souvenirs que tu possèdes de Sirius dans une pensine, ainsi tu pourras les consulter autant que tu voudras.

Harry acquiesça, en se sentant un peu mieux et soudainement il fut heureux que Remus soit présent, mais tout recommença.

Severus pouvait entendre les hurlements de Harry, comme faisant partie des bruits de fond de la pièce. Il les remarquait seulement lorsqu'ils cessaient. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il devait terminer la potion avant la fin de l'interlude de Harry, autrement elle serait inutile. Il la terminerait à temps. Il avait exactement deux minutes d'avance. C'était deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois qu'il l'Avait fait. Harry ignorait, bien sûr, que la fois qu'il avait regardé Sirius prendre de la potion Drakeu, que son parrain en était pas à sa première expérience avec cette potion.

Rogue savait qu'il devrait avoir une longue discussion avec son étudiant bientôt. Harry avait besoin de parler. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, ce que Sirius avait fait et encore plus important, il devait savoir ce qu'il aurait de besoin s'il voulait vivre suffisamment longtemps pour affronter Voldemort une autre fois.

Rogue entendit Harry crier encore. Bientôt il pourrait lui donner la potion de silence. Rogue brassa la potion une dernière fois et puis il attendit. Il devait seulement la retirer du feu lorsqu'elle aurait la bonne couleur

Harry arrêta de crier, encore une fois, lorsque ses visions cessèrent finalement et que la douleur qui était venue avec se dissipa elle aussi. Il venait devoir son parrain mourir encore et encore, en lui disant à chaque fois combien c'était de sa faute. Harry savait que ce n'était pas vrai que c'était seulement le jeu de son esprit, mais il savait que s'était sa faute s'il ne parvenait pas à enlever la vision une bonne fois pour toute.

Il sentit, encore une fois, le linge froid être déposé sur ses yeux.

- Remus, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le restreindre avant que tu partes, dit Rogue, après je pourrai enlever la barrière de protection magique.

Harry sentit quelqu'un attraper doucement ses poignets et il tenta instinctivement de se débattre. Il était trop faible pour s'en échapper et bien rapidement ses deux mains se trouvèrent solidement attachées aux montants du lit. Il ne pouvait pas sentir les liens autour de ses poignets, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

- Que fais-tu, demanda Harry ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, seulement une faible pression sur le tissu recouvrant son visage. Quelques moments plus tard, ses pieds furent attachés à l'autre extrémité du lit, de manière identique à ses mains.

- Remus, que fais-tu ? Je n'irai nulle part. tu n'as pas à m'attacher au lit. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Lentement, le tissu fut enlevé de ses yeux et il se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux de Rogue au lieu de ceux de Remus.

- J'aurais dû savoir, dit Harry.

- Peut-être, si vous saviez ce qui devait se passer. Je ne vais pas vous blesser, Harry. Je sais que je ne peux pas vous empêcher de vous blesser d'une autre manière.

- Vous pensez seulement que je vais m'enfuir et prendre encore de cette potion. Vous pensez que j'ignore comment elle fonctionne vraiment. Je sais. Je sais que vous tentez de m'empêcher de la prendre car elle me rend forte. Elle me rend plus forte que vous. Avec elle, je peux vaincre Voldemort. Vous ne voulez pas que je réussisse à le vaincre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous faites cela car vous voulez me présenter à lui alors que je serai faible et qu'il puisse se sentir comme un gros vilain au moment où il me tuera. Je ne vais pas vous laisser m'affaiblir. Peut-être que je ne peux pas vous empêcher de faire ce que vous faites, pour le moment, mais vous n'allez pas m'arrêter.

Rogue ne dit rien ; il sortit seulement la fiole de potion, Il leva la tête de Harry avec une main et apporta la fiole aux lèvres du garçon avec l'autre main, puis il versa la potion dans la gorge de Harry.

Harry reconnu la potion comme était la potion de silence qu'il lui avait fait faire pus tôt.

- Vous m'avez fait faire cette potion, seulement car vous n'alliez plus avoir à m'entendre répliquer après vous. Vous ne vouliez pas vous sentir coupable de ce que vous faisiez.

La voix de Harry commençait à s'atténuer.

- Dumbledore va découvrir que vous ne travaillez pas vraiment pour lui. Je vais lui dire. Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter.

Mais à la fin de sa phrase, plus rien ne restait de sa voix.

- Je vous dirais de vous calmer et de m'écouter alors que je vous dirais la vérité, mais dans votre état vous ne m'auriez pas écouté. Vous ne croirez pas un mot de ce que je dirai, alors je ne vais pas m'embêter à le faire. Cette potion va effacer quelques uns de vos souvenirs, alors que le Drakeu va s'éliminer de votre système. Elle aidera à calmer votre anticipation et à récupérer vos énergies. Je serai ici.

Rogue administra la seconde potion comme il l'avait fait la première fois et s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit de Harry.

- Harry, réveillez-vous

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Il était dans une pièce. Il était en sécurité. Rogue était en sécurité. Il pouvait bouger librement. Rogue était assit sur une chaise près de son lit.

- Qu'est-il arrivé, demanda Harry ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas, dit Rogue.

Rogue retira doucement le bandage qui recouvrait le bras de Harry.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Des souvenirs de s'être coupé avec une pièce de verre revinrent hanter son esprit. Harry sentit une crème fraîche être appliquée sur ses plaies et puis un autre bandage être replacé.

- Il est clair que vous vous rappelez de quelque chose, dit Rogue

- Je me rappelle avoir fait une potion. La potion de silence. Vous ne me l'avez pas donnée ?

- Elle n'est plus dans ton système.

- Quoi ? Combien de temps aie-je dormi ?

- Il y a 24 heures que je vous ai donné les potions. Vous ne vous rappelez pas les avoir prises ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

Rogue semblait soulagé de cette réponse mais cela rendit Harry inconfortable. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien se rappeler de ce qui était survenu après qu'il ait pris les potions ?

- C'est probablement pour le mieux, dit Rogue.

- Que voulez-vous dire. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Les potions ont fonctionné comme elles le devaient.

- Elles servaient à me faire oublier. Vous m'avez donné une potion de mémoire.

- Elle était faible. Vous allez vous rappeler.

- Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce qui est survenu ? Je veux savoir, exigea Harry.

Il croyait se rappeler avoir crier après Rogue, amis d'en être incapable pour quelques raisons inconnues.

- Vous allez savoir. Spécialement, si vous apprenez l'occlumencie. Les souvenirs ne seront pas cachés très profondément. Si c'est quelque chose que vous voulez vraiment savoir, cela ne demeurera pas caché très longtemps, mais assurez-vous de vraiment vouloir. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, mis à part que je ne me rappelle pas ce qui est survenu.

Harry s'arrêta ; il pouvait sentir une présence familière quelque part dans le creux de son esprit.

- Il est ici, n'est-ce pas, demanda Harry ?

Rogue ne nia pas le fait. Harry ramena instinctivement ses genoux vers son torse et il se recula au fond du lit en s'accotant sur le mur. Comme si cette attitude allait le sauver d'une attaque contre son esprit.

- Oui, Jenner est ici pour vous enseigner à reconstruire vos blocs ainsi que l'occlumencie. Lorsqu'il aura terminé, vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter que quelqu'un entre dans votre esprit. Cela doit se faire maintenant. Vous avez été vulnérable trop longtemps.

- Non, dit Harry, je ne veux pas l'avoir dans ma tête encore.

- Je sis ce qu'il a fait. Je suis combien difficile cela est. Il m'a fait la même chose. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre que Voldemort lise mon esprit, alors Dumbledore a insisté pour que j'apprenne l'occlumencie. Jenner a brisé jusqu'à la dernière défense que j'avais. La dernière place que je croyais que personne ne serait capable de se rendre. Il y est allé. Il l'a fait pour vous aussi.

- Donc vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux pas le laisser faire encore.

- Harry, vous devez apprendre à reconstruire vos blocs. Ceux que Jenner a mis son temporaire, mais pas seulement cela, ce sont ses blocs. Il peut les manipuler et vous ne le pouvez pas

- Faites-le, fit Harry. Il a dit que j'avais seulement besoin de savoir ce que cela faisait. Vous savez ce que l'on ressent. Vous pouvez me l'enseigner.

- Je suis désolé Harry, amis je ne peux pas. Seul Jenner peut passer au travers des blocs qu'il a installés dans votre esprit, et il peut vous montrer, mieux que moi, comment en bâtir d'autres. Vous devez terminer cela avec lui. Venez maintenant. Je vais m'asseoir avec vous.

Harry remarqua que cette fois-ci Rogue ne lui avait pas demandé s'il voulait qu'il reste.

Réponse à un review

**Eliza******

salut salut  
j'adore cette fic et j'aimerai bien lire la suite en anglais.seulement, je ne trouve pas cet fic sue internet car il me semble que l'auteur l'a enlevé de je me demadai si tu n'avai pa une adress (de site) ou je pourai la trouver. merci d'avance...  
et merci de permettre au francophone de decouvrir de si merveilleuses fic.

Réponse : L'auteur a retiré momentanément sa fic pour la réarranger...par conte elle va la remettre sur d'ici quelques temps...j'ignore le moment exact par contre...je peux tout de même de la laisser savoir lorsque je serai mise au courant...si jamais tu veux écrire à l'auteur directement, dis-le moi et je vais te donner son email...qui est aussi disponible sur son profil de Merci de lire cette traduction, sincèrement! 

Merci à Onarluca, Eliza, aLiNoU et jenni944 pour les reviews du chapitre 8


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Harry sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la pièce principale pour s'asseoir devant le feu. Il portait encore seulement le pantalon de pyjama que rogue lui avait donné la veille et il pouvait ainsi sentir la chaleur du feu sur sa peau.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir Jenner, mais il pouvait le sentir. Il était quelque part dans la pièce. Rogue avait suivit Harry et il s'était assit sur le sol, près de l'élève. Harry sentit les mains de Rogue sur ses épaules et se tendit immédiatement.

Rogue enleva ses mains.

- Tentez de vous calmer, Harry et respirez. Fermez vos yeux, dit Rogue. Jenner, pourrais-tu aller me chercher une fiole d'huile de Canavarous dans mon laboratoire ainsi que de me donner dix minutes avec Harry avant que tu commences ?

Harry n'entendit aucune réponse, mais il entendit Jenner se lever et quitter la pièce. Il se rappelait particulièrement bien de cette potion, il l'avait utilisée dans une dans un moment très désagréable de sa vie.

Harry entendit Rogue ouvrir la fiole, Les doigts de Rogue parcouraient ses tempes. Harry sentit la tension qui résidait dans sa tête se dissoudre.

- Je tente de rendre les choses moins ardues pour vous. Vous pouviez me faire confiance auparavant. Pouvez-vous le faire encore maintenant ?

'Oui' pensa Harry et même s'il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute, il était persuadé que Rogue avait comprit. Harry ne sentait pas les doigts de Rogue sur ses tempes, tout ce qu'il parvenait à reconnaître, c'était l'absence de tension. Cette sensation prit rapidement possession de son cou et de ses bras. Rogue prit les doigts de Harry à travers des siens et utilisa son influence pour tourner les paumes de l'adolescent vers le hauts. Les paumes étaient exposées.

Exposé. C'était exactement ainsi que ce sentait Harry. C'était grâce à ses paumes que Jenner avait pénétré dans son esprit et l'avait empêché de s'enfuir. Harry tenta de retirer ses mains, mais Rogue l'en empêcha. Les pouces de Rogue commencèrent à tracer des cercles dans les paumes de Harry. Ce mouvement sembla calmer Harry et l'aider à ne plus combattre.

Puis Harry sentit les mains de Jenner recouvrir les mains de Rogue. Les pouces de Jenner vinrent remplacer ceux de Rogue sur ses paumes. Soudainement, Harry eut la sensation que ses paumes venaient d'être transpercées. Il sentit son esprit se fermer. Il ne pouvait laisser quiconque briser ses dernières défenses. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Harry le savait. Il savait que les blocs dans sa tête étaient faibles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interdire l'accès à sa tête.

- Harry, nous devons enlever ces blocs de telle sorte que vous puissiez en reconstruire des plus solides.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il en fit rien.

- Harry, j'ai besoin que vous me laissiez libre accès. Je ne peux pas y parvenir de l'extérieur.

'Que ce que je fais ?', pensa Harry

'Vous faites de l'occlumencie et vous vous débrouillez très bien.'

Harry venait d'entendre la vois de Rogue distinctement dans sa tête pour la première fois.

'Vous ne bloquez pas notre lien, expliqua Rogue, mais vous bloquez Jenner.'

'Je n'y peux rien, fit Harry, Je croyait que Jenner serait en mesure de manipuler ses propres blocs.'

'Il a besoin que vous le laissiez entrer une peu avant toute chose. Il ne peut même pas entrer ne serait-ce que faiblement dans votre esprit.'

'Mais vous le pouvez ?', demanda Harry.

'Apparemment. Venez ici, Harry'

'Que voulez-vous dire ?'

'Je veux dire, vous êtes là et je suis ici. Si vous venez ici, vous serez capable de regarder ce que Jenner fera et ce sans participer. Il sera capable d'enlever les blocs, alors vous pourrez y retourner et les reconstruire avec lui. Vous ne serez pas en mesure de lui bloquer l'accès à votre esprit alors que vous serez ici.'

'Puis-je faire confiance à Jenner pour cela ?'

'Je lui fait confiance pour cela et je crois que cela serait vraiment beaucoup plus horrible pour moi. Vous seriez prit avec moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter. Sans votre interférence, ceci sera fort simple, il aura rapidement terminé. Pouvez-vous faire confiance à Jenner pour faire cela ?'

'J'imagine que oui. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui faisait pas réellement pas confiance.'

'Oui, je sais, mais il commence à vraiment perdre patience alors vous voudriez peut-être vous dépêcher.'

Harry permit à son esprit se suivre le lien qui l'unissait à Rogue. Il se retrouvait avec Rogue dans une pièce bien sécurisée. La pièce était blanche et éclairée, mais il n'y avait aucune lumière. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, mis à part les murs blancs et le plafond.

- J'espère que vous ne tenterez pas de vous enfuir en aucun cas, dit Rogue.

Harry ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le sol. Bientôt, il comprit ce que Rogue voulait dire lorsqu'il avait mentionné qu'il pourrait regarder ce que Jenner ferait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le sensation de regarder, mais davantage celle de savoir. Il savait que Jenner venait d'entrer dans son esprit, amis il n'était pas là pour l'arrêter. L'instinct de Harry le fit se lever, mais les mains de Rogue autour de sa taille le retinrent.

- Vous devez demeurer ici.

Harry se calma un peu. Jenner était maintenant dans son esprit et Harry pouvait le sentir briser ses barrières, celles-là même qu'il avait construites. Elles étaient maintenant détruites, Harry le savait.

- Vous pouvez y retourner maintenant, dit Rogue.

Harry se sentit soudainement complètement vulnérable et puis Jenner était là.

'Calmez-vous Harry. Je ne vais pas ainsi prendre avantage sur vous. Je veux seulement vous aider pour commencer à reconstruire vos blocs. Vous pourrez les terminer vous-même. Regardez ce que je fais, ensuite vous le ferez vous-même.'

Harry pouvait sentir la voix que prenait Jenner pour reconstruire les blocs. Dès que Jenner eut construit une petite barrière, il la détruisit.

'Maintenant, vous devez le faire. Je vais sortir, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, laissez-le moi savoir. Severus, si tu sens qu'il a besoin d'aide et qu'il ne le demande pas, laisse-le moi savoir.'

Harry était maintenant seul, mais il commença rapidement à se mettre à la tâche. Il commença en utilisant la méthode de Jenner, mais il eut tôt fait de la modifier, de telle sorte que ses blocs étaient dans un sens plus résistants et dans l'autre plus flexibles. Il voulait être certain qu'il pourrait empêcher l'accès à son esprit à quiconque qui voudrait y pénétrer. Il voulait aussi permettre à certaines personnes d'entrer, si jamais il se trouvait dans le besoin, comme à présent, ou comme il le faisait avec Rogue.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il laissa le lien qui l'unissait avec Rogue intacte, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il croyait que ce lien lui serait un jour utile. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Harry ouvrit ses yeux et frotta ses tempes avec ses doigts. Il se sentait épuisé, même s'il n'était pas certain du pourquoi.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que Rogue et Jenner étaient installés à la table et qu'ils prenaient le thé. Il se demandait combien de temps il était demeurer, assis au sol, à solidifier ses blocs. Cela ne lui avait pas tellement paru long. Harry se leva et rejoignit les deux hommes à la table.

- Merci Jenner. Je suis désolé de vous avoir rendu la tâche difficile.

- Tout est correct, Harry. Personne apprécie avoir l'esprit brisé. Je suis habitué aux gens qui réagissent comme vous l'avez fait. Par contre, je ne suis pas habitué que les gens me bloquent avec la force que vous l'avez fait. Êtes-vous prêt à tester vos nouveaux blocs afin de vérifier s'ils fonctionnent bien.

- Oui, j'imagine, dit Harry

Il n'avait aucun doute que ses blocs pourraient résister aux deux hommes, même s'il avait laissé un chemin d'accès à Rogue.

Une tasse de thé apparut devant Harry et il commença à boire. Il attendait que Jenner l'attaque et il tenait de paraître calme. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry leva la tête.

- Allez-vous m'attaquer ?

- Je l'ai fait, tout comme l'a fait Severus. Je ne crois pas que vous aurez besoin de leçons supplémentaires en occlumencie.

Harry sourit. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter à propos de ses cauchemars de Voldemort. Peut-être serait-il même en mesure de lui retourner ses faveurs. Par contre, Harry, ne prévoyait rien de cela pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas commettre l'erreur de laisser savoir à Voldemort des choses qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire, mais cette possibilité pourrait devenir fort intéressante plus tard. Au moins, c'était une option !

Lorsque Jenner fut partit, Rogue dirigea Harry vers le divan. Harry savait que c'était maintenant le temps de parler de toues ces choses qu'il avait fuit précédemment.

- Vous ne vous souvenez toujours pas ce qui est survenu hier, demanda Rogue ?

- Non, mais je sais où se trouve le souvenir, répondit Harry. Je ne suis vraiment pas certain que je veuille me souvenir. Je me souviens que Remus me disait que je semblais vivre des choses qui ne se passaient pas réellement. Je sais que j'avais des visons de Sirius et si elles n'étaient pas réelles, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais m'en souvenir.

- Il n'y a aucune raison en effet. Par contre, vous ne pourrez pas toujours les garder dans votre esprit, ainsi. Elles deviendront une faiblesse.

- Je sais cela. Je vais les mettre dans une pensine. Ma pensine sombre, celle que je ne planifie pas de consulter. Remus m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à confectionner une pensine de mes souvenirs de Sirius. Les souvenirs que Sirius voudraient me voir retenir.

- Je crois que c'est une excellente idée. Je crois que c'est étrange que vous vous souveniez de choses très précises de la journée d'hier et d'autres que vous avez complètement oubliées.

Harry savait que Rogue n'ignorait pas qu'il se souvenait de davantage de choses qu'il le disait.

- Je me souviens de tout. Je préfère ne pas y penser, par contre, mais je me souviens de tout ce qui est survenu. Je ne veux seulement pas en parler.

- Nous devons en parler, dit Rogue, afin de faire en sorte que vous ne le referez plus jamais ainsi que pour s'assurer que vous êtes préparé pour ce qui viendra.

- Je ne vais jamais refaire cela. Je ne veux jamais plus passer au travers de cela, dit Harry.

- Avec le temps, vous allez oublier les désagréments de ce que cette potion vous a apportés et vous allez seulement penser à cette force qu'elle vous donnait. Moi ou n'importe qui d'autre ne serons pas toujours là pour vous aider.

- D'accord, que voulez-vous que je dise, demanda Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans votre tête lorsque vous vous êtes enfuit pour faire davantage de cette potion ?

- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que vous puissiez m'aider et que je devais le faire moi-même. Je savais où je pourrais trouver les ingrédients et où je pouvais me cacher de vous suffisamment longtemps pour faire cette potion.

- Et pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de vous cacher de moi si vous tentiez seulement de vous aider, d'une manière dont j'étais incapable, demanda rogue ?

- Vous auriez tenté de m'arrêter ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Car vous vouliez m'aider, répondit finalement Harry.

- Oui. Vous savez qu'il y a un temps où vous ne pouvez plus vous aider vous-même. Vous devez être en mesure de reconnaître ces moments.

- Pourquoi m'Avez-vous dit que vous n'aviez pas les ingrédients pour la potion ? Pensiez-vous que cela m'arrêterait de la faire ?

- Je ne vous m'entais pas, Harry. Je ne conserve ces ingrédients. Je ne veux pas tenter qui que ce soit.

- Qui que ce soit, demanda Harry ?

- Oui. C'est trop dangereux. Vous avez fait une potion qui ralentit le rythme cardiaque et tue éventuellement la personne, même si au départ, elle semblait aider. Elle a aussi ralentit la cicatrisation des saignements sur vos bras.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. En fait, j'imagine que je le sais. Je sentais que vous vouliez me contrôler et je savais que c'était quelque chose que je pouvais faire et dans lequel vous ne pouviez pas me contrôler. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais mieux ? Je me sentais moins coupable à propos de Sirius.

- Vous pensez que vous méritez la douleur et vous voulez être en mesure de contrôler la punition que vous méritez pour votre crime.

- Je ne crois pas que Sirius voudrait cela. Je ne crois pas que quiconque voudrait cela. Je ne le veux pas moi-même.

- C'est bien. Avec un peu de chance, vous serez capable de mettre cela derrière vous. Ceci est une des nombreuses choses dans laquelle vous ne pouvez pas vous aider vous-même. Demandez de l'aide lorsque vous en avez de besoin.

Harry acquiesça. Cela allait être vraiment difficile à faire

- Remus savait ce qui se passait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois qu'il l'a deviné. Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais je croyais qu'il serait la meilleure personne pour m'aider et vous aider. Vous pouvez effacer son souvenir de ce moment, si vous voulez.

- NON. Je ne ferais jamais cela. Dieu seul sait que Sirius l'a suffisamment fait. Je pensais partager mes souvenirs avec lui de ce que Sirius avait fait. Alors comment, Remus a reconnu les symptômes ? L'a-t-il déjà fait ?

- Non, Remus ne l'a jamais fait, mais Sirius oui. Sirius avait déjà passé au travers de cela alors qu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard. Il avait de la difficulté à gérer les ennuis qu'il avait avec sa famille et parfois il passait par-dessus cela en prenant de cette potion. Remus m'a demandé d'aider Sirius à se sevrer de cette potion.

- Et vous l'avez aidé ?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Je ne suis pas vraiment le bâtard que tout le monde croit que je suis. En fait, je ne l'étais pas encore. Par contre, je ne l'ai pas fait pour Sirius. Je l'ai fait car Remus l'avait proposé comme un défi. Il a dit qu'il croyait que personne ne serait en mesure d'arrêter de prendre la potion. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il devait certainement exister une potion pour sevrer une personne de cette potion.

- C'est pourquoi Jenner est au courant aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Il a vu ces souvenirs lorsqu'il vous a enseigné l'occlumencie.

- Oui, c'est une des multiples choses qu'il a vues de moi. Vous devriez vous reposer et puis plus tard, cet après-midi, nous discuterons de votre nouvel horaire d'entraînement.

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, Ginny, aLiNoU et edge pour les reviews du chapitre 9.


	11. Chapitre 11

Une semaine après que Harry ait solidifié ses aptitudes en occlumencie, il se retrouva dans la salle d'entraînement de l'Ordre à recevoir des sorts non seulement de la part de Rogue, mais aussi de la part du professeur Dumbledore et de Remus. Les sorts de blocage furent d'une grande aide à ce moment. Harry n'avait pas le temps de réagir et de renvoyer individuellement tous les sorts, alors il les réfléchissait à ceux qui le lui avaient envoyé. Il devint si efficace, qu'au bout de trente minutes, les trois hommes plus âgés se retrouvèrent tous sur le sol et Harry était le seul debout.

- Je crois que cela sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui, fit Rogue en se relevant du sol.

Rogue se dirigea vers Dumbledore pour l'aider à se relever tandis que Remus se levait par lui-même.

- Harry, aimerais-tu venir passer la nuit avec moi ? Nous pourrons travailler ensemble à construire ta pensine, dit Remus.

- Oui, j'aimerais cela. Je dois tout d'abord de mander au professeur Rogue s'il est d'accord.

- Vous pouvez y aller, Harry. Assurez vous seulement d'être de retour à la bonne heure pour vos cours, demain matin

Harry sourit, alors qu'il courait vers sa chambre pour préparer ses choses.

Harry et Remus utilisèrent le foyer de Rogue pour apparaître chez Remus. Après y être arrivé, Remus guida Harry vers sa chambre.

- Ce fut la chambre de Sirius lorsqu'il vivait ici, alors qu'il se cachait du ministère. Il y a encore quelques choses qui lui appartiennent. Tu pourras regarder ce qu'il y a et prendre tout ce que tu voudras. Par contre, si tu ne veux pas rester dans cette chambre, je vais parfaitement comprendre. Tu pourras demeurer dans ma chambre.

- Non, ce sera correct. J'aimerais rester ici.

Harry déposa son sac sur le lit et suivit Remus dans la pièce où se trouvait la cheminée. Remus fit du thé et en apporta dans la pièce avec quelques biscuits.

Harry décida que ce serait le bon moment de parler de ce voulait dire. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire et il n'aurait pas rester assit sans rien faire, en attendant le bon moment.

- Merci d'être venu m'aider, l'autre jour. Tu sais ce qui n'allait pas avec moi, n'est-ce pas, demanda Harry ?

Remus regarda Harry, sembla légèrement surpris et incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

- Je sais que rogue ne t'en a pas parlé. Il a dit qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas te lancer un sort d'oubli ou quelque chsoe de similaire. Je voulais seulement t'en parler, si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant.

- Oui, je sais. Je ce que ce que tu as traversé est très ardu. Si j'avais su que tu avais développé une dépendance à cette potion, je t'aurais arrêter beaucoup plus rapidement. J'aurais dû savoir.

- Comme tu aurais dû savoir à propos de Sirius, demanda Harry ?

- Tu savais ce que faisait Sirius ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Je l'ai regardé, alors que je me cachais sous ma cape d'invisibilité. J'ai appris à faire la potion en le regardant. Je suis heureux qu'il ne l'ait jamais su. Je savais ce que Sirius faisait, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je sais que j'aurais dû, mais je n'ai pas agit.

- Tu savais que Sirius le faisait récemment ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien vu. J'ai bien tenté d'être à l'affût des moindres symptômes qu'il aurait pu présenter depuis qu'il est sortit d'Azkaban. Je savais qu'il serait tenté d'en prendre encore

- Tu l'aurais aidé et je le sais. Tu ne l'aurais pas ignoré, comme je l'ai fait.

- Je crois que tu te trouvais dans une période où tu tentais de te protéger. Tu savais que si tu en parlais, alors les gens sauraient pour toi aussi. Cette potion protège ceux qui la prennent, d'une certaine manière.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, dit Harry, j'aurais dû être plus fort que cela.

- Tu as fait une erreur. Comme l'a fait Sirius. Ne te blâme pas. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. Présentement, le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de continuer de te battre et vivre ta vie. Je ne peux toujours pas croire, par contre, que je n'ai pas réalisé que Sirius en prenait encore.

- Oui, tu as réalisé, dit Harry, tu dois certainement avoir dit à Sirius à deux ou trois reprises que tu avais découvert ce qu'il faisait. À chaque fois, il te lançait un sort d'oubli. J'ai les souvenirs. J'allais te les montrer avant de les mettre dans ma pensine, celle que je n'ai pas l'intention de regarder de si tôt. Si toutefois tu le désires.

- C'est correct, Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir. Tout cela fait parfaitement de sens. Je me rappelle de plusieurs occasions où j'ai parlé à Sirius et qu je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être entré dans la pièce ou de ce qu'il avait parlé. Je pensais seulement que je me faisais vieux ou que la pleine lune ne me faisait pas. Tu sais probablement ce qui l'a incité à faire cela. Tu aurais certainement fait quelque chose de similaire à Severus s'il avait tenté de t'aider.

- J'imagine que c'est-ce que j'aurais fait. Veux-tu commencer la pensine ?

- Si tu le désires. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions déposer nos souvenirs dans la même pensine. Tes souvenirs de ce que tu as vécu avec lui et mes souvenirs de quand tu es né. Tu pourras conserver la pensine si tu le désires et je ne regarderai pas dedans si tes souvenirs sont personnels.

- J'aime ton idée, amis je veux que nous partagions la pensine. Tu devrais peut-être même la garder, car j'ai aucune place à Poudlard de sécuritaire pour al conserver ou seulement la regarder. Et je ne l'emmènerais jamais à un endroit comme chez les Dursley.

- Je comprends. Tu seras toujours le bienvenue pour venir et ici et la regarder, Je vais et donner une clé de la maison avant que tu partes, Nous pourrons la mettre dans la chambre de Sirius, cette pièce deviendrait ta chambre lorsque tu viendras ici.

- Merci, Remus.

Harry se coucha sur son lit dans la chambre de Sirius se sentant réellement épuisé d'avoir passé la soirée à placer ses souvenirs dans la pensine. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de regarder les souvenirs de Remus, mais il savait qu'il aurait le temps de le faire d'ici la fin de l'été. Il était pratiquement persuadé que Rogue le lasserait venir voir Remus s'il continuait à bien performer dans ses études.

Harry trouva une pile de vieux livres dans une boîte déposée sur une commode dans un coin de la pièce. Sachant que cette boîte contenait les vieilles choses de Sirius, Harry ne pu s'empêcher et laisser aller sa curiosité. Il se leva du lit et commença à explorer la pièce.

La commode contenait quelques vêtements, mais rien qui ressemblait à quelque chose que Sirius avait récemment porté. Quelques uns des livres étaient de vieux livres de Poudlard que Harry reconnaissait. Harry sortit les livres de sixième et septième année et les mit dans son sac. Il croyait que Sirius avait certainement écrit quelques petites notes à ses amis à l'intérieur et qu'il s'amuserait bien à les lire l'année prochaine, alors qu'il étudiait.

Puis Harry ouvrit la boîte. Le dessus de la boîte était divisé en six compartiments égaux et chacun d'eux contenait des articles d'école. Il y avait quelque plumes, de l'encre, quelques tasses de thé provenant des cours de métamorphose, des ingrédients de potions et pleins d'autres choses. Harry enleva la partie supérieure de la boîte et en dessous du couvercle, il trouva trois fioles de potions vides et une qui ne l'était pas encore. Harry reconnu le contenu rapidement. C'était probablement ainsi que Sirius avait recommencé à prendre de la potion. Peut-être en avait-il rapporté dans sa maison ou en avait-il un peu ici si jamais il en avait besoin d'autre.

Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Harry mit la fiole pleine dans son sac. Harry ferma la boîte et les lumières et se coucha.

Harry retourna dans les appartements de Rogue juste à temps pour son cours. C'était un cours théorique et il n'Avait pas lu ce que Rogue lui avait laissé à lire. Il avait voulu le faire avant de se mettre au lit, mais il avait seulement oublié.

- Quel sort est-ce que Angler Kottington a utilisé pour bloquer les détraqueurs alors qu'il courait à travers du ruisseau, demanda Rogue ? Et comment pourriez-vous adapter ce sort lorsque l'eau n'est pas présente ? Est-ce que le sort pourrait être utilisé conter d'autre chose que des détraqueurs ?

Harry regarda stupidement son professeur et tenta de dire quelque chose.

- Hum, je ne sais pas. La plupart des choses qui fonctionnent contre les détraqueurs ne fonctionnent pas contre d'autre chose.

- Cela peut être vrai, mais il existe plusieurs sorts qui fonctionnent que d'autres choses ainsi que contre les détraqueurs, ils ne sont pas aussi efficaces, par contre que es sorts spécifiques aux détraqueurs. Quelles propriétés du sort pourraient être utilisées à d'autre fin.

- Hum.

Harry n'en avait aucune idée.

- Quel était le sort, Potter ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Bien sûr que vous l'ignorez. Vous n'avez pas fait votre devoir et vous avez décidé de me faire perdre mon temps.

- Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire perdre votre temps, monsieur. Vraiment. J'ai seulement cru que je pourrais apprendre quelque chose de toute manière.

- Allez lire votre devoir maintenant et écrivez un parchemin de trois pieds à ce propos. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, écrivez trois pieds de parchemin sur comment ne pas faire vos devoirs nous fait perdre du temps à tous les deux et ce que vous planifiez faire afin que cela ne se reproduise plus.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Harry.

Il attrapa ses livres et couru dans sa chambre. Son sac était encore sur son lit car il ne l'avait pas vidé. Harry le renversa sur son lit. Il se rappelait que Sirius avait une copie de ce livre de défenses qu'il était supposé avoir lu. Il se sentirait mieux à propos de son devoir s'il pouvait le faire avec le livre de Sirius.

Harry fit la petite bouteille rouler hors de son sac. Elle s'arrêta sur le dessus de son livre de défenses, celui qu'il devait lire. Harry ramassa la bouteille, voulant seulement la déplacer, mais lorsqu'il l'eut dans sa main, il ne pouvait pas la déposer. L'autre main de Harry enleva le couvercle. Harry regarda le liquide à l'intérieur. Il était noir et semblait l'Appeler. Harry s'assit sur son lit, envoûté par la potion et était déterminé à ne pas la prendre.

'Ce n'est pas comme si cela importerait à Rogue', pensa Harry.

'Il y des choses pour lesquelles vous ne pouvez rien faire'. Harry entendait la voix de Rogue, 'Lorsque vous vous en rendez compte, demandez de l'aide à quelqu'un.'

'Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide'

'Tu dois reposer cette potion'

'Non, tu dois seulement la voire. Pense à combien tu te sentiras mieux. Tu seras capable de faire ton travail deux fois plus rapidement. Pense à combien de temps perdu tu sauveras à Rogue,'

'Cela n'A rien à voir avec perdre du temps.'

'Pense à tout ce temps que tu perdras si tu lui remets cela maintenant. Il pense que tu es sevré de cette potion. Il sera déçu.'

'Dépose-la. Si tu peux la déposer, tout ira bien.'

Harry regarda encore la potion, inhalant, cette fois, ses vapeurs. Il tenta de la déposer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Harry se leva et couru vers le laboratoire de Rogue, il y entra sans même frapper à la porte. Il avait besoin que Rogue lui enlève la potion, maintenant.

Rogue leva la tête lorsque Harry entra en trombe dans son laboratoire. Harry tenait une fiole de potion devant lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à parler. Rogue se leva lorsqu'il vit ce que Harry tenait.

- Merci d'être venu vers moi, dit Rogue.

Harry continua de tenir la potion devant lui, en fixant Rogue.

- N'allez-vous pas la prendre, demanda Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Le fait que vous l'ayez apportée ici, me prouve que vous êtes suffisamment fort pour demeurer propre. Je vais la prendre, si vous me demandez de le faire.

- Vous saviez à propos de cela ?

- Je devais être persuadé que vous seriez prêt à réintégrer la population étudiante. Je devais m'assurer que vous pouviez résister.

Harry lança la fiole de potion à la tête de Rogue. Rogue s'esquiva juste à temps et la fiole alla frapper le mur de pierres derrière lui. Harry retourna sa chambre en courant et claqua la porte. Oui, il agissait comme un gain, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Rogue l'avait testé. Harry avait pensé que Rogue aurait été le seul à ne jamais lui faire cela.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry ne répondit pas.

- J'entre, fit Rogue.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit où Harry était assit.

- Vous savez, il y avait des tas de méthodes que j'aurais pu utiliser pour faire cela, amis vous deviez savoir que vous aviez la force d'y résister.

- Peu importe, ce n'est pas important. J'imagine que c'est bien de savoir que je ne l'aurais pas prit. Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne serai plus jamais tenté ?

- Non, cela signifie que vous serez toujours tenté, mais que vous êtes suffisamment fort pour y résister. Cette fois-ci fut certainement la plus difficile pour vous. SI vous faites l'Effort de rester loin de cette potion et de ses ingrédients, vous ne serez plus tenté. Je vais vous enseigner un sort qui va rendre la potion immédiatement inefficace. Vous pourrez faire le sort si vous vous retrouvez en face de la potion et qu'il n'y a personne pour vous aider

- C'est correct, vraiment. Je comprends. Je suis content que vous étiez là, car c'était très difficile pour moi de ne pas la prendre et si j'avais été seul, je l'aurais peut-être prise. En fait, j'imagine que ce la n'a pas d'importance puisque ce n'était probablement pas la vraie potion, puisque vous étiez au courant.

- C'était la vraie potion. Votre réaction sera plus forte et différente lorsque vous serez en contact avec la vraie potion. J'avais confiance que vous fassiez la bonne chose et vous l'avez fait.

- Mais que ce serait-il passé si je l'avais prit ? J'aurais dû passer à travers tout cela, encore.

- Je savais que vous ne le feriez pas, dit Rogue.

- Mais j'aurais pu.

- Oui, vous auriez pu, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je savais que vous ne le feriez pas. Vous êtes plus fort que vous ne le réalisez. Maintenant, c'est le temps que retourner à votre étude de la défense. JE veux vous enseigner à apparaître et entamer l'apprentissage de la transformation en animagus avant que l'école ne reprenne et que les étudiants en reviennent.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous trouverez ces champs d'étude très pratique.

- Je croyais que je n'avais pas l'âge, dit Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas l'âge pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous devez être près.

Fin ! Fin du troisième tome….au quatrième maintenant !

Bienvenue à mamieboubou, une nouvelle lectrice !

Merci à mamieboubou, jenni944, Lunenoire, Onarluca et Adrianna diaboliqua Rogue, pour les reviews du chapitre 10.


End file.
